My Crazy Secretary 2
by Charlie911
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome had a great life, but then it starts falling apart. There is a new enemy, or rather, enemies, plotting a devious plan. Can it be ended or will it end her? [Sequel to My Crazy Secretary] [COMPLETE]
1. Wedding Invitation

**Charlie:** hey, everybody. it's Charlie. This as you've already know is a sequel to My Crazy Secretary. hope you enjoy this story as you've enjoyed the first one. I will not be having any character with me today. I'm gonna bring in someone. This someone is unknown. It's the **Narrator**. You've never heard him say anything before. He's actually a nice guy when he's not being bitchy.

The Guess Who? is coming into this story too. I would like to make something clear, if you're gonna give me flames can you maybe not put so much insult into it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Inuyasha. So if any of you sue me**, I'LL SO KICK YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU REGRET YOU WERE EVER BORN! **

So anyway, let this story begin:

**

* * *

**

**My Crazy Secretary **

**Chapter One: Wedding Invitation **

In every relationship, there is always some kind of conflict, rising action. As you know even the perfect couple can't be perfect all the time. It's nice to let your thoughts out a little while, plus its fun to watch them fight. But even though they have this big argument about this small problem, they always make up.

In life, tests are lain out for you. You never know when or where. It just pops up whenever it wants. This story is about a connection, so strong no one can break it.

**BUT, **

What if it's carefully planned? What if the person is crazier then a demon? A mind which is more complicated then any you've ever seen?

**

* * *

**

"GODDAMNNIT!" a loud shout came from inside. A crash that shouted like something breaking soon came after.

"Having trouble?" a feminine voice teased.

"Shut up!" The one shouting was a tall young man. He had long black hair and very-well tone muscle through his tight black shirt.

She sighs and walked over to a bunch of paper on the floor. She picked up a crumble paper and unfolds it. An alphabet that went no longer then M by a messy handwriting was on it. She raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. "You've gotta be kidding me? Come on, Inuyasha, it can't be that hard?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "I've never been good with my penmanship, okay?" He snatched the paper away and threw it in the trash.

They stood like that for a while until she asked, "Need help?"

"I don't need your help, Kagome," he said, protecting his ego.

Kagome roll her eyes. "If you don't learn how to write by the end of this month, your dad is going to take away your part of the inheritance."

He groans and slump in his chair. "Don't remind me. What am I going to do?"

She walked over to his desk and pull out a book. The book was no thicker then a pencil and it was titled, "Mother Goose". "You can start by reading this."

He stares at the book with a scowl but opened it anyway and began to figure out the words.

**

* * *

**

A man with the same black hair walked down the hall. He was dressed in a black suit. A voice stopped him. He followed it to a study room. He looked through the creak in the door and smirk.

Inuyasha spoke every word slowly and carefully. Kagome had a ruler in her hand and she would smack him with every word he got wrong.

"How's the reading lesson going, little brother?"

They both looked up to see Sesshoumaru. Kagome smile while Inuyasha glared bloody murder at his elder brother.

Kagome walked from behind the desk and over to Sess. She gave him a peck and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I was just passing by. Thought I drop in and see how the lessons are going," he smirked at Inuyasha. He turns his attention back to her. "And also to tell you we've been invited to a wedding." He handed her a pink card.

She opened it and read it carefully. She handed the card to Inuyasha. "Here's an assignment for you. Figure out what it said and be there."

Inuyasha stare at card in disgust and confusion.

Sesshoumaru smirk again. "No need to worry, Inuyasha. It doesn't have any _big _words." He led Kagome outside before Inuyasha started throwing things.

**

* * *

**

Outside, Kagome scolded Sesshoumaru for teasing his brother like that.

"Like you didn't?"

"Only once," she held up a finger defending herself.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Takahashi," he said as he open the car door for her.

She blushed but didn't argue. Once inside she was tackle by a small figure. "Good afternoon, Rin."

"I missed you. Why didn't you come see Rin yesterday?"

Sesshoumaru came in and smile at the sight. "She did come, but you were asleep, Rin."

She pouts at him. "That's not fair. Otousan got to see Kagome-chan, but I can't."

"I'll wake you up next time, okay?" he said, defeated.

She nodded her head with a smile.

Kagome follow the conversation. It was really nice to watch them talk sometime and kind of sad. She never knew her dad because he died when she was young.

"What's wrong? You look sad?"

She turns to face Sesshoumaru and smile at him. "No, just thinking about some stuff."

"The past again?" he wrapped an arm around her for some comfort.

"Yes, but not the past you're thinking."

"Should I interrogate or think about it for days until you decide to tell me?"

She smiled, sadly. "I was thinking how you and Rin remind me of my dad."

Sesshoumaru squeeze her shoulder to tell her he's there for her. She lean into him and watched as Rin sat on the ground of the limo, playing with her toys.

Kagome suddenly remember the wedding invitation. "Sess, can we skip the wedding?"

He looked down at her with a frown. "Why? I thought you like going to weddings?"

(okay, though it was not mention in my other story, yes she does like weddings, the parties and all that stuff.)

"Yeah, but I just don't want to go to this one."

"And the reason would be what?"

She groans, "Oh, nevermind."

"Come one, Tsuyu needs all of our support."

"I thought you didn't like Tsuyu."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "Oh, yeah. Why that little-?"

Kagome cut him off and pointed to Rin.

"-polite lady," he finished.

Kagome couldn't help, but laugh at him.

**

* * *

**

The wedding was grand and held outside behind of a church because of the amount of people. Vines hang on every tables, etc. etc. Flowers of all sorts fill vases and fence.

Inuyasha had figure out what the note said and came in time. Sango and Miroku had come to only on the account of Miroku.

The wedding was of Tsukumo Tama and Tsuyu Kai. No one had ever known of their relationship or even if they had met. The thing was they never did. It was an arrangement between Tsuyu's aunt, Midoriko Shikon, and Tsukumo's aunt Keade Tama.

It was before the death of Midoriko and Keade. Midoriko died of an illness and Keade was found stab in her house. They later found the culprit and he even admitted it, but then after the court meeting, he was found hanging in his cell. The police say that it was suicide.

Back to the wedding, in the invitation, made by Tsukumo, the only invites that came out were for people of high status. None of which are friends.

The only one who didn't have a high status was Tsukumo's assistant, Nobunaga Amari, though no one knows why he's there. They just assume he and Tsukumo were friends or something like that.

Tsukumo Azuma is a biologist on the study of toads, basically. He's lab is a secrecy every media wants to be the first to solve, but no one has. That's one of the popularity, another is he was the first ever to develop a medicine using an extraction of a toad's vital organs and necessary toxic.

The story continues after the ceremony where everybody is celebrating in the outdoors.

Miroku had managed to snag a kiss from the bride before being pounded to a pulp by Sango. They're going out since last episode as you've read.

Tsukumo talked with the guests, not paying much attention to his new wife. She didn't even seem to notice his lack of attention. She sat there and only speaks when spoken to.

Kagome watched from afar. She pitied Tsuyu because she was forced into a marriage and her being academically challenged didn't help much. Maybe the most pitiful of the marriage was that she was married to a slim like Tsukumo.

"I don't think such a sad look should be on a beautiful face such as you," said a strange voice.

She snapped out of her trance and turn around.

**

* * *

**

**Charlie:** Have you guys ever heard of Princess Ai? It's a manga about an angel princess who came to earth. She lost her memory and recovers it while meeting new people.

the narrator hasn't come on much, has he? Did you know he was gay?

**Narrator:** I'm right here

**Charlie:** oh, yeah. almost forgot. anyway, please review and keep a look out for the next chapter.

**GUESS WHO?** (I know this is old and all that, but if you'll answer it anyway.) Who is the person behind Kagome?

You know what's after that.


	2. Personal Business

**Charlie:** hi, everybody. let me introduce to you…..the Narrator. (he wasn't properly introduced last time)

**Narrator:** (crickets chirping in background)

**Charlie:** uh….dude? narrator dude? why don't you introduce yourself?

**Narrator:** I'm the Narrator, hello.

**Charlie:** he….doesn't talk much. so if you don't want to talk, we'll just continue on with the story, okay?

**Narrator:** ok

Silence

**Charlie:** dude, you know being the narrator, you're suppose to introduce the setting. You know, talk.

**Narrator:** the story follow with Kagome finding who the speaker is

**Charlie:** anything you wanna add?

**Narrator:** no

**Note: sorry, it took so long I didn't have time so I had to wait till Winter break to write.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Personal Business **

She turned around to the speaker.

He was extremely pale and remarkably thin for an average person. He was under-nourished as another way of saying so. He had short black hair. His face wasn't all that handsome. He wasn't ugly either, just average.

"You!" she said with utter disgust.

He smiles. "No need to be so surprised my dear. You look quite well."

"And you look quite ill." She walked away from him without a second thought. A hand grabs her wrist and pulled her around.

He no longer has a smile on his somewhat pale face, but instead it was twisted. His eyes glinted like a predator. "You know not to turn from me nor mock me."

"Oh, do I?" She pulled away from him and stood a distance away. Another hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and turns around. When she realized who it was, she almost out-right landed a punch on her.

"Long time no see, Kagome." The lady was elegant, if not a little sluty. She was showing too much skin with not enough cloth.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I say hello to a friend?" she innocently said.

"Knock yourself out," she moved aside so the lady was facing the black hair man.

The lady laughed lightly. "Cute, but I was talking to you."

A hand landed lightly on Kagome's shoulder, again. She smiles when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked, looking at the two people beside him.

"Everything's alright here," piped up the lady. "Right, Kagome?" When a glare shot her way, she only smile and left with the black hair.

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome. Who were they?"

She sighs. "Kikyo Tama, daughter of Keade, which makes her Tsukumo's cousin and also my ex-boss."

"Oh, I see," knowing how much she hate her bosses, all 21 of them.

"The other is Onigumo Takeda, Kikyo's ex-boyfriend _and _my old boss."

"A lot of reunion, I see," he teased, but then his face became serious, "Be careful."

"Come on, what can they do?"

"Uh, I don't know. Poison you, kill you."

She laughed, but saw how serious he was. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Somehow that's not so comforting."

She gave him a peck on the lips for reassurance.

**

* * *

**

In a dark corner, three figures gathered, two to which we recognize as Kikyo and Onigumo. The third person's face was cover by the shadow of the wall. The only thing that wasn't cover by the dark was a gold ring. It had the initial S.T.

(CAN ANY OF YOU GUESS WHAT AND WHO S.T. IS?)

"She's change since I've last seen her. More beautiful then I've remember," said S.T., lustfully.

"That bitch still look like trash to me," Kikyo spat. "Are you going to help us?"

A small chuckle came. "Certainly. It would be interesting."

No other words were exchanged between them and they just went on their way.

* * *

Kikyo found her way to Inuyasha. You see, they dated long time ago. She gave him her phone number and left, giving him a tongue kiss good-bye.

The wedding was great. Sango almost beat the shit outta Tsukumo after he indirectly insulted her about her status on the business scale. Luckily, Miroku was there to restrain her.

Kagome refused to go near Tsukumo, which was totally understandable.

Sachi, Kagome's friend at work was there. They chat a bit and went their own ways, until they meet at work.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Kagome made it home. Another figure walked not too far behind her.

She threw her keys down on the table and sat down. A pair of hands landed on her shoulder and began to rub them. She smile and looked up. "Shouldn't you be getting home to Rin?"

Sesshoumaru lean down and kissed her on the neck. "Can't you just enjoy a good moment?"

She relaxed as he sucks on her neck, nibbling it now and then. But it was soon broken by a ring in the kitchen.

They both open their eyes at the same moment, you know they're annoyed.

She frowns. "Do you think butchering the phone would be insane?"

"I think it be a brilliant idea." He chuckle lightly.

She got up and went to kitchen. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

(**A/N:** oh, who could it be?)

(**Narrator:** Tsuyu)

(**A/N:** (stares blankly) dude, you're so lame. you're supposed to let them figure it out.)

(**Narrator:** sorry, I thought the question was directed at me)

(**A/N:** (sigh) let's just continue with the story)

"Kagome-san?" said a timid voice.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Kagome-san, its Tsuyu."

"Tsuyu!" she cried in surprise. "I thought you were on your honeymoon. Why are you calling me?"

"I-I…I don't know how to say this, Kagome-san."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Kagome-san, you know w-when…you are to….to…to pl-lease your husband?"

DING! The light bulb on top of her head lit up. She got what Tsuyu was asking her and was quite embarrassed to say the least.

"Oh, that. But why are you asking me this?"

"I-I don't k-know what to d-do."

"Well, I-I….uh….Tsukumo will help you," she said. "He'll tell you what to do." Kagome try to think of something better to say, but failed. It's not every day; someone calls you for you-know-what.

"Thank you, Kagome-san."

Kagome smile helplessly over the phone. "Good-night then. Bye," she hung up and sighs. A pair of arms wrap around her.

"Are you alright? Who was that?"

"That was Tsuyu on the phone. She was asking about some….uh…girl stuff."

He raises an eyebrow. "Girl stuff?"

She playfully elbows him in the ribs. "Yeah, girl stuff."

He rub the spot where she hit him and was about to kiss her when his phone ring. He groans and flips it open. "What?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama," said one of his maids, Lee. She was just hired. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Rin-sama is having a nightmare. She won't stop crying and is insisting on seeing you."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Kagome look at him with concern. "Something wrong?"

"Rin's having a nightmare. I have to go."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you rest. I'll see you tomorrow at work, okay?" he gave her a light kiss and left.

"Bye," she said after the door was close. She sighs and began to make some food for herself.

These past two months, the company has been busy with competing and they haven't been able to spend much time together.

Rin has been having horrible nightmare these last two months. The doctor said that she was going through a phase, but Kagome highly doubt that. But it was futile to think anymore since she was tired and hungry. The food at the wedding weren't so good.

After a little bite to eat she went to bed, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru walk into the mansion and quickly ran upstairs where Rin's room was. Her screams echo among the walls.

He walks over to her and held her to him. He rubbed circles on her back and whisper comforting words. When she calmed down he pull away and whip the tears from her face. "It's alright now. Tell me what happen?"

"I had a nightmare. There were monsters. They try to eat me," she said while sobbing.

"I'm here. They won't get you okay. I'll protect you." He tucks her back into bed. "Now go to sleep okay."

She nodded, but when he got up, she grabs his hand. "Otousan, can you stay, please?"

He smile and kiss her forehead. "Sure, Rin."

She closes her eyes and drift off.

Sesshoumaru watched her sleep and soon fell into one himself.

**

* * *

**

**Charlie:** aww, isn't that cute? Don't you think that's cute, dude?

**Narrator:** why do you call me dude?

**Charlie:** what? you want me to say Narrator?

**Narrator:** that is my name, isn't it?

**Charlie:** uh, you know what I don't know. and calling you Narrator is kinda…..cheesy

**Narrator:** you're insulting me?

**Charlie:** uh, no. geez, you take things so seriously

**Narrator:** not really

**Charlie:** you're like….who was it….uh…that guy on Getbackers who can't tell a joke to save his own life

**Narrator:** I am not

**Charlie:** then make a joke

**Narrator:** …………

**Charlie:** well, I'm waiting

**Narrator:** ……I don't have to

**Charlie:** SEE!


	3. Flashbacks

**Charlie:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Yes, I know it's a little late for that, but happy thanksgiving anyway. Happy Thanksgiving, Narra-kun.

**Narrator:** Narra-kun?

**Charlie:** oh, you prefer dude?

**Narrator:** Narra-kun will be just fine.

**Charlie:** I thought so. let's start the story

**Narrator:** Kagome is sleeping, waking up now.

**Charlie:** that…was…the…most…**boring**….and…**lamest**….narration….ever.

**Narrator:** (shrugs)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Flashback_s_ **

Kagome shifted on her bed, peacefully in dreamland until the alarm clock woke her up.

RING!

Twitch.

RING!

Veins popping.

RING!

BAM!

* * *

She got ready and went to work as usual. She greeted some of her co-workers when she came in. Many rumors have been pass around when they found out she was going out with Sesshoumaru. Some had said she was just after his money, but rumors are rumors. They soon die down and everything went back to normal. It depends on how you see it.

The people who knew Kagome before she went out with Sesshoumaru treated her normally, but others seem to now think she's a queen. They act nice to her, hoping that they'll get a promotion.

She sat down and sighs.

"What's with the sad face?"

She looked up and smile. "Good morning, Sachi."

"Good morning, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I was thinking about the rumors."

Sachi roll her eyes. "Don't worry about them. They'll just give you a headache. Hey, how about we go out Tuesday?"

"Okay, but you're buying."

She rolls her eyes again. "Yes, my cheap and broke queen."

Kagome smile as Sachi walk off. She sighs again.

There was nothing to do this early in the morning. All the paperwork was done and sign by Sesshoumaru. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, she hasn't seen him come in yet. He's usually here earlier then her.

Sitting there thinking led the mind to other thoughts that were left somewhere in a deep, dark corner to rot forever.

She was thinking of Kouga, after she found him cheating on her for Kagura, her boss.

**Flashback: **

She was tired and hadn't eaten anything good for weeks. It was pretty bad, and what was worse was that she hadn't paid the rent yet, again.

The next day, she went down, trying to think of an excuse, when she found Kouga there. He was grinning like an idiot, she was expecting something.

Kouga handed her an envelope.

"What is this?" She opened it and found a check. She eyes him suspiciously. "You wouldn't give me money for any reason. What do you want?"

"Work for me."

"Excuse me?" Had she heard right?

"I know you were having some problems and I want to help."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help." She handed him back the envelope.

He smirks. "Susan isn't giving you another day."

She stopped. Susan was her landlady. Kagome snatch the envelope back and walk back up to her apartment.

"You start on Monday!" he shouted to her.

For a couple of weeks, it was fine. She was his assistant. She got her paycheck and started getting her life back on the road.

Kouga, however, was a different story. He would usually bug her to go out to lunch with him, she went a couple of times, but that was it. He didn't think so.

He had tried to kiss her a couple of times only to be slap. It got worse week after week. Until one day, it got outta line.

(this was after Kouga had married Ayame already.)

Ayame had just dropped off his lunch when he calls her into his office. Kagome went in, normally.

He smile and went to shut the door.

She heard a click and turn around only to have Kouga's shoved into her mouth. She pushed him off and slapped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Aww, come on, Kagome. Don't tell me after all I've done for you, you still won't forgive me?"

"You're married!"

He frowned. "And why should that be any concern?"

"You're unbelievable!"

He advanced toward her, which got her scare and she did what her instinct always tells her when in danger. She kicked him where it hurt most and ran for it. (that move is very useful when dealing with guys.)

You know what happen after that, she quit. Ayame never knew what happen and she never will, unless Kouga wanted to feel a whole lot of pain.

**End of Flashback. **

She sighs deeply. What a messed up life she have. Ayame now ran the company instead of Kouga. The thought of Kouga made her think of Kagura. Her sister, Kanna now have full ownership of the company. Kagome never really knew Kanna. The two sisters shared one company, but unfortunately for Kagome, she got to be Kagura's assistant. Then somehow it landed on Tsuyu's wedding. She had seen Kikyo, Onigumo, and Tsukumo, all to her dislike.

**Flashback: **

Kikyo was the boss of a nightclub called 13; strip club is more like it. She hired Kagome when she saw her walking around, looking her up and down and deciding that Kagome can work there.

Kagome refuse to be a stripper, though. She works as a bartender. Kikyo, even though she's the boss, willingly stripped for some of her customer.

Customers came in waiting only to see Kagome, much to the dislike of Kikyo. You could say she was jealous. Kikyo became more and more jealous and angrier then the goddess, Hera. She would cut Kagome's salary for breaking a glass.

Then one day, a man came in. He was Onigumo, current boyfriend of Kikyo. Once he saw Kagome, he got "addicted".

He confronted her one evening. Of course, you know what happen. She got fired because Onigumo had lie, saying that _she_ attacked him, and Kikyo fired her.

After that, she was broke, _again_. Onigumo had sweet-talked her into a job at his office. She had only agreed because of the fact that she was starving and hopelessly broke. The paycheck Kikyo gave her was already used up and she tried getting another job, but Kikyo made sure she _didn't_.

Well, yippee, he tries to rape her. (men and their hormones) Thankfully, there was a flowerpot nearby or else she would've been in trouble. He was definitely stronger then the other men. He got _even_ crazier and was about to jump her, literally. She was scare and didn't know what else to do, so she punched him. POW! Knocked him out cold! She quit the next day.

Two months later.

Tsukumo had just started his business, a biologist. It was open for one year and already he was a big hit.

Kagome had practically got on her knees and begged for a job. They accepted her after she threatens to kill herself infront of their building, which she would never do unless she went into some kind of hallucination due to starvation.

She started out small, but then Tsukumo spotted her one day through an accident and got to be his secretary. Don't get me wrong, she's smart, but it's just not her time, yet.

Tsukumo was to say the least…creepy. He was obsessed with toads, frogs, anything that's slimy and can swim. (fish are scaly and snakes too. Oh, wait he experimented with them too).

He had a girlfriend in his freshmen year at college, but she die. He was having a bad day and the first one to meet him was Kagome. He got lustful.

Hey, his girlfriend die, also around the time he got his business running, and he hadn't ever touched anyone since. Any man would've gotten horny at the sight of a beautiful, also including the memory that you _haven't_ had sex for over five years.

Tsukumo was never much of a fighter. A security guard was there and had arrested him _after_ she gave him a good beating. Kagome sued, but he had a lot of power _and _money, so he was able to buy off the judges and practically everybody in the court room.

She moved and Kouga was the only one who knew where she lived by stalking her.

**End of Flashback. **

Somehow Midoriko came into the picture and brought back some memories.

**Flashback: **

Midoriko was one of the people who were really nice to Kagome. It started out with an accident.

Midoriko was wearing sunglasses, a brown coat, and a big hat. She was coming out of a coffee shop when she bumped into Kagome.

They got together (it's late and I don't really want to do into details right now. Sorry.) and discuss some job opportunities.

Kagome began working there and it was great!

Then, Midoriko's funeral came up. She was experimenting with some a disease (was trying to find a cure) and she caught it, causing her to get really ill and eventually die.

Kagome was devastated! She mourned for days, but she couldn't just neglect her job.

The whole company was inherited by Tsuyu, an orphan and Midoriko's niece. Kagome continued working for her like everything's normal, but then Tsuyu's assistant fired her, for no reason at all!

As you already know, Tsuyu's not exactly the brightest of people and it was only with the help of Midoriko's assistant that the company hasn't been run into the ground already.

Then Midoriko's assistant died and somebody else was hired. On a scale of one to ten, I'll say two. The company wasn't doing badly, but it wasn't doing any good either. It was wary.

**End of Flashback. **

She was thinking of old times, a smile on her face of the good old days. A pair of eyes watched her amusingly. It came over and taps her on the shoulders.

Kagome jumped and spun around fast to see who it was.

**Onigumo! **

"Nice to see you again, Kagome," he smirked.

"What do you want? Sesshoumaru's not here."

He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Sesshoumaru? Why do you think I'm here for him?"

She got up and walked over to the other side of her desk. You can't be too careful around this guy. "If you don't have anything important to say, leave!" She gesture toward the elevator.

He pouts and walks over to her. "Come on, Kagome. Don't act so cold." He attempted to put an arm around her, but she stepped back out of reach. Though, he was still slightly smiling, his eyes turned dangerous. It was like at the wedding. Then he calmed down.

She was about to questioned him when she saw he wasn't looking at her, but behind her. She turns around and sighs with relief.

Sesshoumaru came walking up to them. He put an arm around her and looked at Onigumo. "Was there something you wanted?"

Onigumo politely bowed. "No, it was nothing. I'll be leaving now. Good-day. Good-bye, _Kagome._"

* * *

**Charlie:** well, that was a good chapter. I was so tired at school today. my geography teacher is **boring! **I couldn't keep my eyes open.

**Narra:** education is an essential-.

**Charlie:** yeah yeah. (roll eyes) why are you so serious all the time?

**Narra:** life is serious

**Charlie:** not 24/7

**Narra:** yes it is

**Charlie:** no it isn't

**Narra:** yes it is

**Charlie:** how would you know?

**Narra:** ………

**Charlie:** hah, see! you don't know! (light bulb dings on head) I know how about I show you!

**Narra:** how? (quite bored)

**Charlie:** I'll take you somewhere

**Narra:** no

**Charlie:** uh, you don't exactly have a choice, _Narra-kun_


	4. Popping the Question?

**Charlie:** okay, so what do you think?

Charlie and Narra are standing in the middle of a road in the time of 1800s.

**Narra:** (crosses arms) I don't like it

**Charlie:** dude, that's what you said in the last five century that we've been to

**Narra:** (shrugs) I just don't like it

**Charlie:** (throws hand in the air) whatever! I'm taking you to see someone. he might be a little….depressed. don't worry about it though. he's a great poet!

**Narra:** I'm not so sure about this

**Charlie:** (drags him away)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Popping the Question? **

Sesshoumaru led her into his office and sat down. "What did he want?"

Kagome stood behind him and rub his shoulder. "Nothing," she said rather quickly.

He touched her hands, stopping her, and looked up at her. "You're a terrible liar."

"You're just too perspective," and lean down to kiss him. "He tries to get me upset by teasing me. That would've worked about a year ago."

He growl, sorta. Okay, so maybe he didn't growl, but he's upset. "I'll deal with him."

"As much as I like to see that, I don't really wanna visit you behind bars and in an orange jumpsuit."

He laughed. "You sure know how to lighten the mood, don't you?"

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," she said as she walked to the door. She blew him a kiss before leaving.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sango was supposed to come pick her up for lunch, but she never show. Kagome fumed at her desk.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced around in his office. He had just thought of it and didn't really know if it would work, but he had to try. Argh! But what if she says no! Maybe he should just give up the idea. No! He is Sesshoumaru Takahashi and he does not give up! But-.

He stopped himself from thinking any further and slowly walked out of his office. His heart pace increased every second. He opens the door and saw her at the table, with a frown on her pretty face.

* * *

She looked up, hearing a noise. It was Sesshoumaru. He's probably going out for his lunch break or something like that. Wait, was he fidgeting! He **is **fidgeting! "Is everything alright?"

He quickly nodded. "Kagome, I….I was wondering if…uh…if," he try to form the words, but it wouldn't exactly come out.

She raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" He was never the nervous type and for him to be nervous must be something serious. Now, what would make **the **Sesshoumaru so nervous! The only thing is m-. OMG! He's not going to ask her that is he! She stood up, looking at him nervously and eagerly.

"I was wondering if…you…maybe…you like to," again he paused.

She held a breath at his pause. She was definitely nervous. What would happen if she says yes? It's too soon or is it the right moment? What about Rin? There's like a lot of things that they would need to sort out. And their honeymoon, who would take care of Rin?

(yes, she is thinking of marriage)

She was so busy thinking she missed the question until she heard Sesshoumaru yelling at her.

"Huh? What you said?"

"You didn't hear what I said?" He seems quite disappointed since he didn't really want to say it again twice.

"I-I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I was thinking of something. Can you ask me again?"

"I said-."

She held her breath, her heart throbbing.

"-would you like to move in with me?" he finished.

"Huh? What? M-Move in….with _you_."

"Yeah, we'll be closer together and you get to spend more time with Rin."

She sat down, hard. She put her head between her head and groan. That was so embarrassing! She couldn't believe it! She felt such like a fool!

He heard her groan and her face twisted up like she was in pain. It like felt his heart was being squeezed. "I'll take that as a no then," he said disappointingly.

She looked up with surprise and stood up. "No, it's not that. I would love to move in with you," she said excitedly and hugs him tightly.

"Really?"

"Of course," she released him. "Is that all you wanted to say?" She was half hoping there be a surprise somewhere in it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what did you think I was gonna say?"

Oh, shit! But then she thought of what she said to her mom when she asked her something personal. "What did _you _think I was gonna say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do _you _mean?"

Yes, she probably sounds really stupid right now, but hey, it saved her some time until Sango got there.

* * *

"Shut up!" said Sango. "You really thought that!"

Kagome nodded her head in shame and cover her face.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed again.

"I know. I was so embarrassed. Uh, I can't believe it." Kagome chug down her latte. Her face was redder then red.

"So, when are you moving in with him?" Sango asked, changing the topic, hoping to comfort her best friend.

"Uh," ding dong, "We never really got to that part yet."

"Oh, well, there's always tomorrow."

Kagome nodded her head.

**

* * *

**

They went to see a movie: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (oh, I wanted to go see that movie so much!)

It was amazing! (or at least how I imagine it from the stories my friend keep telling me)

Anyway, after that they went home. Yeah, okay that was lame. Of course they went home, unless they got mugged on the way home, or possible rape, kidnapped, and all those other dangerous people.

Nothing happen on the way home. Peaceful night.

* * *

Kagome had spent the night packing up some of her things. Sesshoumaru had come and drove her to work. (they're going to the same place anyway)**

* * *

**

During their lunch break, they went back to Sesshoumaru's place. Rin had just come home from school. She was sitting on the table eating a sandwich.

Kagome went into the kitchen and Rin ran to her immediately.

"Kagome-chan, did you come to see me?"

"Of course I did."

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and back down at Rin. "Uh, Rin, we're here to talk to you about something important, okay?"

She happily nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru stood beside her. "How would you like it if Kagome lives here with us?"

"Live here?"

"Yeah, would you like that?"

She bent her head down. "No."

Kagome had a hurt expression on her face. Just when she thought she was going to cry, Rin pounced on her.

"No, I wouldn't like it! I love it! Kagome-chan's gonna stay here with Rin! Yay!" she continued to hug Kagome with all her might.

They were both very surprise and happy with the little girl.

**

* * *

**

That evening, Sesshoumaru had some movers brought Kagome's belonging over to his mansion. Kagome decided to stay one more night at her apartment since she still haven't finish all of her packing yet.Everyone was happy.

The End

…………..

…………..

Lol, sorry, couldn't help myself, but it doesn't end here. There's some more coming up right away!

**

* * *

**

**Narra:** Charlie, I think we should get outta here

**Charlie:** why?

They are standing in a room with Edgar Allen Poe. Edgar is holding a knife at them.

**Charlie:** this is 1847.

**Narra:** so?

**Charlie:** his wife just died

**Narra: **oh

**Charlie: **he's a little traumatize

**Edgar:** what are you people talking about? who are you?

**Narra:** look, sir, put the knife down. I don't wanna have to hurt you.

**Charlie:** (light bulb goes ding) I'm the Goddess of Time

**Narra and Edgar:** what!


	5. Bitchslap

**Year: 1847 Location: Living Room of Edgar Allen Poe **

**Narra:** excuse us. (pulls Charlie into the hallway) are you out of your mind!

**Charlie:** it was the only thing that would make him put down that butcher knife

**Narra:** but this is crazy. we are messing with time here!

**Charlie:** I can make him forget everything. have you forgotten who I am? (pats him on the shoulder and goes into the living room)

**Narra:** (come stand beside her)

**Edgar: **(across from them) how do I know you're telling the truth?

**Charlie:** (snaps finger and they're out on the beach. snaps finger again and they're back inside his house) you believe me now?

**THUD! **

Edgar is now on the floor.

**Narra: **you killed him

* * *

**Chapter Five: Bitchslap **

Inuyasha is in his office, on the phone. "**LOOK, I DON'T CARE WHO ORDER THEM! I WANT THEM OUT OF HERE, NOW! IF YOU DON'T GET SOMEBODY UP HERE IN FIVE MINUTES, KISS YOUR LAZY ASS GOOD-BYE!**"

He slammed the phone down and looked at his office. Tons and TONS of boxes pile on top of each other, covering the entire office. He had tried to get out, but the boxes were blocking the doors, and he couldn't exactly find it. Then he heard a sound he didn't think he ever hears.

The door opened.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" said a voice to which he recognizes as Kagome's.

He jumped on his desk and waved, not that she could see him anyway. "Kagome, is that you!

Inuyasha saw Kagome coming his way. He kneels down on his knee and hugs her middle. "Thank God, you're here. I thought I was gonna died alone."

She shoves him away from her. "Don't be so dramatic. Have you tried the phone?"

He stood up, angrily. "Yeah, but that dumb-ass man said that everyone is busy and I'll have to wait a while before he can send someone up."

"Come on," she took his hand and led him through the maze of boxes.

"Do you know where you're going?"

She scoffed. "You been here for years and you don't know the way out of your own office. Sorry to say, but that's kinda pathetic."

He didn't say anything since she was helping him, but he was slightly cursing her inside his head.

Five minutes later.

"Admit it! We're lost!"

"No, I'm sure this is the right way out."

Ten minutes later.

"Okay, stop!" Inuyasha took a box and made a seat for himself.

Kagome sat down on the floor. "You need a smaller office! What you need such a big-ass office anyway!"

"I thought it looked cool."

She sighs. "Let's go back to your desk. I'll call Sess and see if he can do anything."

They went back to the desk and Kagome called Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is he." He stood up, alarmed. "What! I'll be right there."

He quickly grabs his coat and ran out.

* * *

"It's busy," she put the phone down again and tries again, but this time the answering machine picked up. "Hi, Sess. This is Kagome. I'm at Inuyasha's office right now. We're in a little trouble. See, Inuyasha mistakenly ordered a thousand boxes of light bulbs and now we're trap. Can you please come get us out? Thanks, bye."

She put down the phone and sat on Inuyasha's chair.

He looked at her. "Well?"

"He's coming soon," she said calmly. Inside, she's crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru arrived at Rin's school. She was in a fight today. He couldn't understand it. She was always a good student. Why would she be in a fight?

He came into the principles' office and saw Rin and another kid standing next to her. She was dirty, her legs were full of scabs, and there was something brown on her hair. She had a bruise on her cheek, from Rin.

Rin came running into his arms. He inspected her for any injuries but only found a big black left eye.

The other kid was Mayu Tamashii. (Tamashii means "soul" in Japanese. Soul as in the "Soul Piper" from Inuyasha.) She was the class bully and had started the whole fight. The reason for her bullying was because her situation at home.

She thinks she mother neglects her and only cares for her little brother, Satoru. That's not necessary true, since her mother never hit her or does anything to hurt her. It was just that her brother's a very sickly child and constantly need someone by his side almost 24/7. Because of this, she thinks her mother doesn't love her.

She takes her anger out on other kids who their parents love them and the occasional snotty, rich kid.

Her incident with Rin started out as an accident.

**Flashback: **

Rin was walking when she accidentally spill some pudding on Mayu. She didn't know where her pudding had landed and didn't bother to apologize, since she thought it fell on the ground. It had actually landed on Mayu's head!

She was walking away to get another one when Mayu came and blocked her way. She just look up (Mayu 10 and Rin 7 ½) and smiles politely.

All the other kids had gather around. Rin was scare out of her wits and didn't know what to do or say. She was petrified and hadn't heard what Mayu said.

Too bad for her, Mayu wasn't one for talking _or _repeating.

WHAM!

Rin fell down on the ground and held a hand to her left eye. She started crying and the kids laughed.

Mayu smirk and was leaving.

Something took a whole of Rin, she felt angry etc. etc. All these emotions weld up inside of her and she stood up.

Before she knew it, she was outside the principle's office with an ice pack over her eye and Mayu had one on her cheek.

**End of Flashback. **

Ms. Nazuna sighs loudly. This was going to be hell. The Sesshoumaru Takahashi was standing in front of her. She sympathize toward Mayu's rebel self, but she has yet to find a way for Mayu to open up. "Mr. Takahashi, I'm sorry for calling you here."

He stood up and looked at her. "It's alright. How did this happen?"

"Well, Rin accidentally spill some pudding on Mayu and one thing led to another."

Rin shifted from one foot to another. She glanced at Mayu, but she only glared at her.

"Rin's conduct has been excellence. I do not place the blame on her. I assure you this will not happen again." She hopes he won't sue the school or nothing. That would be bad for the school's reputation and the kids.

Nazuna Orikasa was an orphan, due to her parents being killed by an anonymous person, who they haven't found yet. Both her parents were scientist studying effects of spider poison. Then one day they were found dead in their office. She works hard to become a teacher/principle hoping to help children. She was a rebel herself after her parent died.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I hope not." He took Rin's hand and led her out of the office.

* * *

It was **HOT! **

Kagome and Inuyasha had taken off their coat and were sitting against the table, using folders to fan themselves.

It was hours since they were here. It was getting pretty dark outside. The stupid whatever guy had totally **FORGOTTEN** about them! Just to make matters worse **THE FUCKING PHONE LINE IS DEAD! **

It was raining cats and dogs outside. The power had been cut off for hours already. They were hungry, hot, and really, **REALLY, ANGRY**.

Inuyasha was pounding against the table with his fist. Kagome got so angry, she kicked him, making them both ever more frustrated.

Luckily, there was a snicker bar and a bottle of water in his office, but they already finished that hours ago.

"**ARRGGHH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**" shouted Inuyasha.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

His face was flushed with anger, not to mention the heat, but then it quickly calm down. "I don't know."

"What time is it?"

"8 a.m."

Kagome looked to him, hopefully. "Hey, don't you have a cell phone?"

"Left it in the car," he said bluntly.

She sighs. "I'm tired."

"You're not the only one."

Soon, the drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Rin had understood her mistake for lashing out at Mayu and she apologized. She was tuck into bed, but not before asking when Kagome was moving.

It suddenly dawn on Sesshoumaru that he hadn't seen Kagome since lunch. He called her house, but nobody picked up. Thinking she had already gone to sleep, he didn't try calling her anymore. Beside he was tired, too. Lee gave him a cup of water before leaving him to his slumber.

* * *

The next morning he came to Kagome's apartment, but, of course, she wasn't home. He went into her apartment, by breaking and entering, but found no one. He grew worry by the minute.

Finally, he went to the office. Deciding if she wasn't there he would call the police.

When he came to Kagome's desk, his heart sank which mean she wasn't here which mean she was officially kidnap by some psychopathic murderer. He was about to leave, but his eyes travel to a piece of paper on Kagome's desk. He dropped it and ran out the door.

The paper on the floor said:

**Sess- **

**Went to give Inuyasha some paperwork. Be back soon. **

**-Kagome **

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru arrived only to find Kikyo there too. He wasn't very fond of Kikyo, but he didn't hate her either. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around and smile. "I was just visiting Inuyasha, but I can't get the door open." She moved aside for him.

He tries pushing on the door, but couldn't get it open. He stepped back and kicked the door open!

The boxes of light bulbs tumbled, creating quite a bang.

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up, due to the noise. Note: Kagome is only wearing her skirt and undershirt (a shirt and bra). Inuyasha is in his boxers and white t-shirt. They make quite the impression, plus the sweat.

She heard a noise and realizes that somebody was finally coming to their rescue. "Hey, over here!" she shouted.

Inuyasha join in with her.

It was a mess.

Kikyo gap at the sight of them and she said something about loving Inuyasha, blah blah and ran out crying.

Inuyasha try running after her, but his brother punched him. Kagome bent down, helping him. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, angry. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Me! I should be asking you that! Do you know how worry I was! And here you're sleeping with my brother!" He was shock, sad, and mostly confused. All that adds up to anger.

She stood up, her face not pretty. "I'm telling you it's a misunderstanding!" She got angry that he would accuse of just things.

"**THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!**" he pointed to Inuyasha's current wardrobe.

"**IS YOUR EGO SO BIG THAT YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR COMMON SENSE,** **YOU FUCKING JERK!**"

SLAP!

Everything stopped. Inuyasha stare wide-eye at his brother and Kagome.

She held a hand to her cheek, shock. Tears threaten to fall, but she wouldn't let him see it. She pushed him aside and ran home.

Inuyasha stood up, about to run after Kagome, but then he stopped and stare at his brother. He grabs his collar and got in his face. "**HOW COULD YOU! SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!**" then he calmed down. There was no need to be angry, just explain to him. He started to explain, but then his brother shoved him and pounced.

The two brothers went all out on each other if not for that moment; their father came in with a few security guards.

His father had heard the commotion and brought the guards. Once they were stopped, he made his two sons sit down. "What is going on here!" he questioned. Neither answers him, so he asked again.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walk out. He didn't care about his father's anger. He just wants to get away from here.

Inutashio look at his youngest son. "You are not walking out of here without answering my question."

Inuyasha looked up at him sadly and then return his attention to the floor.

He saw the sad look in his son's eye and soften. "Son, what happen?" he said more calmly this time.

"An argument broke out. Kagome came to-."

* * *

**Charlie:** are you okay now?

**Edgar:** I am fine, thank you. you are the Goddess of time? you look young

**Charlie:** (smiles happily) that's one of the privileges of being a goddess. you stay young forever.

**Edgar:** t-this…-this is….unreal

**Narra:** he still doesn't believe you

**Edgar:** (wide eye) n-no no, I believe you. I do.

**Charlie:** goody. I'm here to talk to you about your poem.

**Edgar:** my poems? why might you need to know about them?

**Charlie:** I need to teach this guy some thing call "emotion" (pointed to Narra)

**Edgar:** what poem might you be looking for?

**Charlie:** Annabel Lee

**Edgar:** Annabel Lee? I've never written a poem call Annabel Lee. Maybe you've mistaken me with someone else.

**Charlie:** no, I'm sure I had it right. (open a book and check the date) uh-oh.

**Narra:** what now?

**Charlie:** excuse us (pull Narra away)

**Narra:** what!

**Charlie:** (laugh nervously) it seems I got the wrong year

**Narra:** WHAT!


	6. Plan A

**Year: 1849 Location: in Edgar's kitchen **

**Narra:** (sigh) are you sure this is the right time?

**Charlie:** yes, I'm sure.

**Narra:** and how would he help me learn that life isn't serious?

**Charlie:** uh, I don't know, but I've always wanted to meet Edgar Allen Poe. after this _then _I'll teach you about life.

**Narra:** so what's your identity this time, _Goddess_?

**Charlie:** I was thinking we go into his dream

**Narra:** uh, isn't the man mentally unstable?

Charlie: his subconsciousness is extremely stable

**Narra:** and who is that possible?

**Charlie:** because I can make it stable

**Narra:** (sigh again) is it safe?

**Charlie:** hey what could happen?

**Narra:** a lot

* * *

**Chapter Six: Plan A **

Kagome ran down the streets. Tears came down her face freely against her will. She bumped into people, but she didn't care about that right now. She just kept running until she tripped and landed on someone. She got up without looking at the person.

"Kagome?" said a man's voice.

She looked up to Miroku's and Sango's concern faces. She couldn't help but leap at them and cry her heart out.

* * *

Inutashio shook his head and sigh. He looked at his youngest son in front of him. He had never seen Inuyasha so upset except for that time with some girl. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well," Inuyasha muttered, and then he stood up and slams his fist down on the table. "I'm gonna get that bastard back for hitting me!"

He looked at his son, raising an eyebrow. "Ooooo-aky, then what?"

Inuyasha breathe and thought about it. "After I beat the crap outta him, I'm gonna knock some sense into him. Not literally."

"There's dinner next week. Be sure to settle it by then."

"I'll try," he got up, nursing his swollen cheek. He stopped at the door and turn around,

"Hey, dad?"

"What, Inuyasha?" He should've known this coming. His son would never agree to something so quickly unless he had something out of it himself.

"Do you think you could extend the time period of my lesson?" he asked, slyly.

He rolls his eyes and nodded.

Inuyasha grin broadly and left his office.

* * *

Sango patted Kagome on the back as Miroku handed her a cup of tea. After they found her or rather she bumped into them, they brought her back to Sango's house to comfort her.

"What happen, honey?" asked Sango.

It looked like Kagome wasn't about to answer, but then she said, "We had a fight."

"You mean you and Sesshoumaru?" Miroku couldn't help but interrupt. Sesshoumaru and Kagome seem to be in a healthy relationship. They haven't had any arguments since, like, never.

She nodded her head. "I was delivering some papers to Inuyasha, but then we got trap inside his office."

Miroku interrupted again. "Trapped? How you got trapped?"

"Somebody ordered a thousand boxes of light bulbs and he couldn't get out."

They both raise an eyebrow. A thousand light bulbs?

"I found him, but then we couldn't find the door. We spent the night there. The electricity was dead so we couldn't call anyone. It was hot so Inuyasha and I took off our jacket, leaving us in our undershirt. However, he insisted on taking off his pants.

"Sesshoumaru found us and thought we did something. We try to explain, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen. I saw Kikyo there too. She seemed pretty upset. I left after he _slapped_ me."

"Wait, he slapped you?" This time it was Sango who interrupted. "Oh, hell no!" she was about to get up and go beat the hell outta Sesshoumaru, but Kagome stopped her.

"No, Sango. I don't want this to be more complicated then it already is. I'll just quit my job and find another one. It's alright."

"But are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. She couldn't will herself to speak. She stood up and walk to Sango's room. She lay down on the bed and looked at her phone. Oh, yeah, she had a dinner date with Sachi tonight. She picked up her phone and dials her number. Nobody picked up. Kagome finally turn it off after four minutes of trying.

Soon after, Kagome fell asleep on Sango's bed. Miroku and Sango occupy the couch talking this over.

"I think something's up," said Miroku.

(follow the conversation, not that it's important, but I'm not gonna put names)

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru is a reasonable man. He wouldn't just do that for any reason."

"Well, be better think of a reason fast cause nobody hits my Kagome and get away with it."

Chuckle. "I think somebody did something to Sesshoumaru."

"As in poison him?"

"Yeah, but not just any poison. And I think I know what it is."

"But they haven't got back from their honeymoon yet."

"Exactly. Either way you see it, she's not exactly the brightest around and he, well, he's just plain evil. Since he married her, even on his honeymoon, he could've told somebody where it was. She gives the location without a second thought."

"But how do we know who the person is?"

"We're gonna have to search the staff in Sesshoumaru's home. There's only four so it should be easy."

"I hope this work out."

"Of course it will."

"Hey, isn't there some dinner thing at Inutashio's house next week?"

"Yeah, now we really have to hurry."

"Why?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Whisper, whisper.

"Oh my god, for real?"

"It'll be a **big **surprise for _her_."

(Who are they talking about? What is the big surprise? Who is the big surprise for?)

(Guess What? and Who? Any request possible.)

* * *

Somewhere dark and really, really creepy. It's the perfect meeting place for creepy people and these creepy people are about to do very creepy things to non-creepy people. Altogether it's just plain creepy.

A woman and two men as we can figure out in the dim lit warehouse. All wore big black coats.

**Woman:** Plan A has been complete.

**Man 1:** Good, then let's move to Plan B.

**Man 2:** Are you sure he's in our control?

**Woman:** I put enough in there for God himself! (laugh)

**Man 2:** We can't afford any screw-ups.

**Man 1:** Don't worry, I got it cover.

**Man 2:** I hope so. What about the other guy?

**Woman:** Just a little more and he'll be at my feet.

**Man 2:** Good, we can't afford to make any mistakes.

**Man 1:** (roll eyes) You said that a thousand times already. We know what we're doing.

**Man 2:** I hope so.

**Woman:** And you've said that a million times.

**Man 2:** Enough. Let's part here.

No more words were exchanged.

(you probably already know who the lady is, but what about the men. Bet you don't know who is who or even what they're talking about, sorta.)

* * *

Edgar is sleeping peacefully in bed.

**Charlie:** (stood beside him) okay, ready?

**Narra:** no

**Charlie:** (grabs his hand and touch Edgar's forehead)

Blurs then colors. A green meadow with butterflies, bunnies, and even the traditional oak tree in the middle. Sky is blue and clear. A forest surrounds the meadow.

**Narra:** what the hell? i-it's…..-

**Charlie:** -peaceful. oh, well. let's find Edgar.

**Narra:** he's over there by the oak tree with someone

**Charlie:** come on

Edgar with his wife, Virginia.

**Narra:** hey, didn't she die like two years ago?

**Charlie:** hello, dream. let's get over there before it gets nasty

**Narra:** what do you mean?

**Charlie:** well_, that's_ his nightmare. If we don't get him away from her, she might unleash the…..nightmare.

**Narra:** what! I thought you could make his mind stable!

**Charlie:** yeah, but I need to destroy the thing that made it unstable

**Narra:** just snap your finger and be done with it

**Charlie:** where's the fun in that?

**Narra:** (glare)

**Charlie:** fine, party pooper (snap and Lady Virginia disappears)


	7. Plan B

**Year: 1849 Location: Inside of Edgar's head **

**Charlie:** hi, Edgar

**Edgar:** who are you? what happen to my Virginia?

**Narra:** oh, she (point to Charlie) killed her

**Charlie:** (jabs him) why the hell did you say that for!

**Narra:** what it's the truth? what could happen?

**Charlie:** THIS IS HIS WORLD! IF HE GET'S MAD, ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE, YOU DUMBASS!

**Narra:** oops, wait-.

Both turn to Edgar.

**Edgar:** WHAT!

**Narra:** Charlie, do something (sorta pleading since he has no power whatsoever)

No answer.

**Narra: **Charlie? (she is off in the distance, running) HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING! (goes after her)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Plan B **

Kagome's sleep was disrupted by the sunlight shining through the window. She forced herself up and got ready. Today was work as she knows it. Even though something horrible happen, she would be expected to go unless she was lying on her death bed or is going into surgery.

Sango was cooking breakfast when she came out. Miroku had gone home but back in the morning to drive the two to work and catch a quick breakfast.

Nobody said anything through breakfast. It was definitely the quietest one they ever had. Miroku dropped Kagome off at work and hesitate about leaving her there. Who know what might happen?

* * *

She walked through the office. She doesn't know how, but the news about her and the Takahashi brothers spread in one night. 

People change over night. They all looked at her like she was a slut. She ignores them and went up to her office/desk.

She hadn't seen Sachi today, maybe she was sick. She'll call her tonight to see if something's up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up with a major headache problem. "Lee!" he shouted. His voice echo throughout the hallway. 

A few seconds later, footsteps sounded throughout the hallway. She came in with a glass of water for him.

After he drains the content, he felt much better. Lee mumbles something to him. He didn't really catch, but just nodded, thinking it was some about buying more grocery.

He got dress and went down to breakfast where Rin was already at.

When he came down, she greeted him happily. He merely grunted at and sat down. Rin eye him curiously, usually he would say good morning back to her, but today was different. She wonders why then she remembers Kagome was supposed to be moving in with them.

She smile and said, "Is it because Kagome-chan isn't here, Otousan is angry?"

At hearing Kagome's name, he got mad. He angrily pushes everything off of the table, scaring Rin and making her cry. A maid came in quickly when she heard the noise. She quickly ran to Rin's side and comforted her. She looked to the mess on the floor then to Sesshoumaru.

He said nothing else and left.

He lay in his car for a while. Today was not a good day for him.

BEEP!

He pushes the answering button and listens to the message.

_"Hi, Sess. This is Kagome. I'm at Inuyasha's office right now. We're in a little trouble. See, Inuyasha mistakenly ordered a thousand boxes of light bulbs and now we're trap. Can you please come get us out? Thanks, bye." _

Uh-oh. He started the car and drove outta the driveway.

* * *

She got all the messages. One of them was from Onigumo. He had called for her and somebody had got the message for her. It read: 

_My sweet Kagome, how's it going? You know, my offer is still up. _

_Give me a call and maybe we can discuss it. _

_Your love, _

_Onigumo_

Kagome was reading it when Sesshoumaru came in. He had grown colder since their fight.

He snatches the paper out of her hand and read it. "I don't pay you to sit around and read letters from your lover." He crumbles it up, threw it in the trash can, and went into his office.

She didn't say anything. The only thing keeping her from killing him right now is that she's digging her nails into his palm, suppressing the anger.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, fuming. I can't believe I almost apologized to that bitch! Nobody crosses me, nobody!

* * *

The incident from this morning wasn't repeated or remembered. Well, it's not totally forgotten. 

Kagome sat and type away at her computer. She finished up a file and went to bring it into Sesshoumaru's office. She went in, not making any eye contact with him, and handed him the file. She mumbles some information and left.

"I didn't catch that," he said.

She pauses at the door and turn around, still not making eye contact with him. "I said that it's from B & D's company. They sent it this morning." She turns to leave again. He didn't stop her this time.

(WHAT HAD HAPPEN TO SESSHOUMARU! CAN ANY OF YAH' GUESS?)

**

* * *

**

Kagome stood up to go to lunch, but a hand grabbed her arm. She turns around. "What?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

The grip on her arm tightens. It was painful, but she tries not to show.

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch," she replied, forcefully.

"No, you're not. You still have five more pages to go."

She yak her arm away from him and stepped back. She frowns. This was not the Sesshoumaru she knew. Okay, he didn't let her go to lunch, but what's with the attitude lately. He's been acting weird since…..since yesterday. Now that she thought back he wasn't one to act first, think later. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, somewhat hoping that the _real _Sesshoumaru will answer her.

"My problem is you not finishing your work. Now, sit your ass down and finish it!" he raised his voice more then necessary.

"Sess, calm down." He was definitely starting to scare her just _a little_. It takes a lot to get him all rile up.

He advanced on her. "Don't you tell me to calm down! Get back in your seat and finish working! Now!" He gripped her again, more painfully then the last.

Thank god, Miroku came just in time and stop it.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" he said happily, although he's very alert inside. He needed to get Kagome out of here.

"What do you want?" He let Kagome go and face him.

"Well, you see I was supposed to come and get Kagome. She has a lunch date with Sango."

He glares at Kagome then turn back to Miroku. "Fine, she can go."

Miroku led her out. Her back was heaving up and down heavily, telling him that she was crying. Her head was bow down, with her bands covering half of her face.

"Kagome, you're fired. Get your shit out of her by tomorrow or I'm throwing them out," Sesshoumaru call after her.

* * *

Outside, Miroku let Kagome lean on him while she cries.

* * *

At lunch, Kagome's puffy eyes and Miroku's sad look told Sango everything. She tries everything they could to cheer her up.

* * *

Back at the office, Sesshoumaru was signing papers when he felt something on his cheek. He raise his hand to wipe whatever it was, when he realize it was tears. He was……crying. **

* * *

**

Kagome stayed at Sango's house again. That night Miroku and Sango discuss what the plan was to catch the culprit doing this to Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think we should tell Kagome," said Miroku. Sango was about to reply, but another voice interrupted her.

"Don't tell me what?"

They both look at the Sango's bedroom doorway and saw Kagome standing there, watching them with suspicion.

She walked and sat down across them. "Alright spill."

Sango sigh and looked to Miroku. He nodded his head and she began to tell Kagome. After they were done all she said was,

"So, how do we find the bitch?"

Sango and Miroku both smirk, knowing that their Kagome's back.

* * *

The same three people met at the warehouse. 

**Woman:** So, how it go?

**Man 1:** As planned. It's too easy.

**Man 2:** Don't relax now. We still have more work to do.

**Woman and Man 1:** (nodded)

**Man 2:** get ready for Plan C.

They all went their separate way.

* * *

Charlie and Narra behind a tree. 

**Narra:** okay, just calm down. calm down. (pause and a lightening stuck right next to him) OH, FUCK! WHAT IS GOING ON!

**Charlie:** SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM ANGRY!

**Narra:** I didn't think-.

**Charlie:** yes, you weren't thinking! now look what you've done!

The meadow was blowing furiously, the sky is dark and thunders roar off in the distance. Edgar's eye is red and he's coming for them!

**Narra:** what's the plan now?

**Charlie:** we calm him

**Narra:** how?

**Charlie:** (snap fingers)

The wind stop blowing and the sky become clearer. Edgar is looking around.

**Narra:** why the hell didn't you do that sooner!

**Charlie:** hey, I just save your ass!

Charlie and Narra approach him.

**Charlie:** hi, Edgar

**Narra:** what did you do? (whisper)

**Charlie:** erased his memories. (whisper)

**Edgar:** who are you people?

**Charlie:** I'm the Dream Goddess. nice to meet you.

**Narra:** (roll eyes)

**_Can I get some reviews here people! I feel so lonely and uninspired without it! I only got two, now that hurt! Tell me my story is great, or that it sucks, but tell me something!_**


	8. Plan C

**Edgar:** okay, so you're the Goddess of Dreams? (point to Charlie)

**Charlie:** (nodded)

**Edgar: **and you're her servant?

**Narra:** (shakes head) companion

**Edgar:** and you're here to hear my poem? Am I correct?

**Charlie:** (nodded) we just wanna hear you recite Annabel Lee, please?

**Edgar:** this is strange. my poem isn't all that great and beside there's a library in town on fifth avenue.

**Charlie:** I know, but its better hearing you say it in person.

**Narra:** I'm sorry can you excuse us? (pulls Charlie away) we went through all that trouble _just _to hear a poem?

**Charlie:** (nods)

**Narra:** (sweat drop) you've gotta be kidding me!

**Charlie:** what's your problem? it's no big deal.

**Narra:** no big deal? **NO BIG DEAL! I WAS SENT BACK TO A TIME BY AN INSANE ARUTHOR AND ALMOST GOT KILL BY A POET AND HIS DEAD WIFE! **

**Charlie:** (stares at him calmly) are you done?

**Narra:** NO!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Plan C**

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome sat in his living room, over a computer. Miroku was typing some sort of hacking code into the Takahashi mansion's staff list. Sango and Kagome stood behind him looking over his shoulder.

"There are only four staffs in the whole mansion. Jaken the butler, Sam the driver, Maria Rin's nanny, and Lee a maid. All of them are suspects except for Jaken and Maria," said Miroku.

"Why would you say that?" asked Kagome.

"Jaken and Maria have been serving Sesshoumaru since he was nine. They have no reason to kill him and if they did they could've killed him millions of times. According to this Lee was just hired and Sam was also hired, but only a month ago."

Sango squint her eyes, thinking. "So, what are we suppose to do now?"

He looked up at her, shock for a minute. "And I thought _I _was supposed to have the brain damage after so many hits from you."

She knocked him playfully over the head.

"Okay, Kagome would be too suspicious, so Sango you take Sam and I'll take Lee."

She knocked him on the head again except this time harder. "Don't you think I don't know what you're trying to do, mister. I'm getting Lee."

"Sango, you got me all wrong. In order to get information we have to use the art of seduction." He smiles at her, "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

Kagome laugh as Miroku was pounded. She stops almost immediately. "Wait, what will I get then?"

Sango stopped and let Miroku pull his smashed head from the keyboard. "You still remember that potion bottle Kagura gave Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, yeah, how can I forget? What about it?"

"I need you to get it."

"And how would I do that? They wouldn't exactly let me waltz in there."

"We're gonna help you." He handed her a print out map of Tsuyu's company building. "Sango and I will be at my office conducting you."

"Great," she rolled her eyes and took the piece of paper.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his office. Stacks and stacks of papers pile on his desk. He hadn't been able to find time to go tell his brother about what happen. When he was about to leave, an urgent phone call came saying he need to be somewhere or meet someone. 

He rubs his temples and groan as the phone rang yet again. He picked it up and bark to his secretary. "What?"

"There's a young lady here to see you, sir."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"But she said that you _would _want to see her."

He thought about letting whoever it was in and looked to the paper on his desk. Beautiful lady or paper? Beautiful lady won of course. "Let her in."

"Yes, sir."

He looked up as the door open and in walk Kikyo. Tears were on her face and don't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

He walked over to her quickly only to be slap! He staggers back, surprise. "Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?" he said, suddenly angry.

"You never called after what happen! I waited and you never call!" she shouted at him, sobs choking her.

Realization hit him. She was there when it happened and she had left devastated! How could he be so stupid! He looked at her, guilty.

"Kikyo, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Please let me make it up to you?" He tries to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"I'm not naive. If you wanted that Kagome girl you should just say so! You don't have to pretend to love me!"

"But-," he tries to explain.

"Do you know how much it hurt to not have the person you love love you back!"

He stares at her in shock. Love? She loves him? "Kikyo-," he began, but she ran out before he could finish. He instinctively ran after her and caught her in the stairway. "Please, Kikyo! Let me explain! It's not what you think!"

She thrashed against him, not being able to get out of his grasp. "Stop lying to me!"

He held her and did the only thing he could to calm her. He pulls her forward and kissed her. She struggle at first, but then fell into the kiss.

At what seem like hours, they finally part. Inuyasha held her chin up, looking into her eyes. "I love only you, Kikyo. What happened the other day was a misunderstanding. Please forgive me?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kiss again.

* * *

Kagome walk to the back door with a pink box with a delicious aroma coming from it. She was wearing a black, leather corset with the strings in the front, showing a lot, a pair of three-inch black high heels, and a leather mini skirt with a big black belt. (and I do mean mini) Her hair was curled, flowing freely on her back. 

She walks over to the two security guards and smile seductively. "Hey, boys. I was told to bring this."

They were both horny men in their twenties and meeting a hot chick, well, you know.

"Who's it for, Miss….?"

"Smith," she said. "It's for Marco Garcia."

"I'm sorry. He's not here right now ma'am."

She cut him off and pouts. "I really need to give this to Mr. Garcia or I'll lose my job."

The guards looked at each other, worry.

"How about I leave it here and when Mr. Garcia comes back, you can give it to him?"

They both seem to consider it.

She held the box right under their noses.

Both hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and were really hungry. They weren't off duty for a few more hours so the pink box full of goodies was really tempting.

"Okay, we'll be sure to give it to him," he said looking at his friend, smirking. His pal smirks back at him.

"Thanks a lot. You both save me." She handed them the box and gave them both a kiss.

She walked off, smirking and shaking her ass.

10 minutes later:

One of the guard held his stomach and groan in pain. His partner looked at him, concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, I need to go to the restroom."

His friend sighs and waves him off. The guy ran off faster then you can blink. A little later he also had a stomach problem. He was thinking, oh what the hell it's not like anybody can get in anyway. So he took off for the restroom.

Kagome came back after she saw no one there. Wow, those E-lax sure work wonder. She pulls a card out of her belt and inserts it into the security…thingy. The door open and she slips inside.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat at his computer. The screen showed an interior of the building. The red dot was Kagome and she was moving north. Blue dots were guards standing post. 

"Turn left and stop at the first four-way intersection," said Miroku.

Kagome speed walk down the hall and stopped where he told her. "Now what?" she press into the ear piece thingy that you use to communicate. (I have no idea what it is. If anybody does tell me please)

"Look up."

She looked up. "You gotta be kidding me."

There was a vent no bigger then, well, it was smaller then her. That's all you need to know.

"That's the only way."

"I'm gonna kill Sesshoumaru after we save him." She heard laughter and then something hit her. "How am I supposed to get up there?"

Silence. More silence. Nervous laughing. Silence.

"Uh, we never exactly discuss that part." Kagome glare at the wall. "Sango? Hit him." A bang, an oww, and nothing. "Great, just great. Now I have two more people to kill." "Come on, Kagome. It can't be _that _bad." "Oh, yeah. You try scaling the wall in a three-inch heel!" (is that how you spell scaling?) The wall was small for her to climb up. She got to the middle of the room and made sure she got her balance before reaching into her huge belt for a screw driver. 

She got out the screws, took out the vent, and climb in. It was surprisingly huge inside the vent. "Okay, I'm in."

"See, I knew you could do it!" said Miroku.

"You better be glad I took gymnastic in high school." She started climbing up, coming to a four-way intersect again. "Where to?" 

"Go straight up, turn at the first left."

She began climbing up and then started crawling which was hell. Leather black mini skirt isn't so great when you're trying to crawl only if your Lucy Liu, Carmen Diaz, or Drew Barrymore. Those girls can fight in anything.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha were in his house. They were talking while Inuyasha pour them two glass of wine. They were about to drink when a knock came at the door. 

Inuyasha excuse himself and left. Kikyo took the distraction to her advantage. She took a small green bottle and pours it into his glass.

When Inuyasha came back, he smile and said it was nothing. They both drank the glass, draining all of it.

Then of course after a drink of wine, you start a make-out session. Right in the middle of the make-out session however, Inuyasha turned….dull.

Kikyo pushed him off of her and stood up. "Stand up," she commanded. He stood up. "Good boy." She smirks and pulls him in for a kiss. She pulls away and whispers, "I need you to do something for me."

He nodded and she kisses him again.

**

* * *

**

Kagome drop into Tsuyu's office. "I'm in her office. Where should I look?"

"Uh, we never cover that part either."

She groans and began searching through the bottles of liquor Tsuyu had with her. She grab a bottle of whiskey just incases they might need it for any reason. Okay, think. Where would Tsuyu keep the potion? She looked around and her eyes landed on Tsuyu's desk. There was a red bottle with a skull on it. On the front it said, Fifth S.D.S. She raises an eyebrow. Trust Tsuyu to leave it in open eye. "I got it."

She tucks the bottle of whiskey between her cleavage and the potion inside her belt. She was about to leave when the door open. She ducks under the desk. "Why didn't you tell me there was gonna be a person coming!" she hissed into the phone, making sure she didn't speak too loud.

"I didn't see anyone," said Miroku. He searches the screen then something pop up. A virus? He heard some sort of muffle screaming behind him and turns around. He had only one thought before he was completely knocked out, Oh, shit.

**

* * *

**

She crawls under the desk as whoever it was lean over to look. On the other side of the communicator, there was a pop then screeching noise. She heard the door close and sigh. She crawls out from under the desk and turn around. "Ahhh!" she screamed then stopped when she saw who it was. "Inuyasha, you scare me. What are you doing here?"

He said nothing but walk over to her. "Why do you have everything?"

She knew something was wrong right when he didn't answer her and now that he did, her question was confirmed. When he was about to reach her, she made a run for it. Too bad, the heels slowed her down and Inuyasha was able to catch her. He covers her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

Inuyasha then pull her back and push her on the table. He got on top of her, holding her wrist above her head with one hand. "How come you have everything and I don't! It should've been mine! And I am going to take it!"

She struggle, but it was no use. Somebody helps me, she screamed in her mind since he was still holding her mouth. MIROKU, SANGO, HELP!

* * *

**Edgar: **

_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me. _

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulcher  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.

**To Annoymous: The guesses of the three creepy people's identity is so easy to figure out, I thought it be obvious. Sorry, if I sound sorta conceited.**


	9. Bitch or Bastard?

**Year: 2005 Location: Charlie's Studio **

**Charlie:** wasn't that just awesome! (twirl around in her chair)

**Narra:** it was alright

**Charlie: **(raise an eyebrow) alright? did you see how much passion was in his eyes? his poem? it was wonderful!

**Narra:** alright already. it was great.

**Charlie:** see, knew you see it my way. now let's start on your skill on life.

**Narra: **(sigh) what now?

**Charlie:** (a finger at her chin) how do you like the idea of being a husband?

**Narra:** (not listening) fine.

Silence.

**Narra:** WTF!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Bitch or Bastard? **

Let's start where we left our heroes. Oh, yes, our hero is about to be rape by her boyfriend's brother. Please don't hurt me! Calm down people, calm down. I said about to be, I never said is being rape. Okay, maybe she is slowly being rape, but she's not rape yet. Continue reading.

Inuyasha began kissing her, _all _over, mostly just the top part. The bottom part is still intact, for now.

Kagome stopped struggling and his grips loosen. She wraps one arm around him, pretending to be really into it, and the other went to her cleavage where the whiskey was. She somehow manages to drink some of the whiskey. She pulls him down and made him drank the liquor. After that she kicked him right between the leg and he fell down.

He lay there for a minute, his eyes becoming clearer by the second until he was no longer under any control. That was when the pain came. He held himself and looked up to see Kagome. "What the hell happen? Where am I?"

She got off the desk, put the whiskey bottle back between her bosoms and began climbing back to the vent. "I'll explain later. We need to get out of here."

He looked at her confuse until he heard a ruckus outside. He began climbing up too.

"Don't look up," she told him since she was wearing a skirt.

He rolls his eyes and diverted his attention.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were changing into more casual clothes. They were currently in Sesshoumaru's basement. A white cloth was drape between them to insure privacy. 

"So, I was drug and sent to rape _and _kill you?"

"Yeah," she said as she pulls a black shirt over her head. "Miroku and Sango have already been taken hostage."

"How do you know?"

"Any other reason why the communicator would be dead?" she said.

"Uh, I guess not." He finished and pulls the drape down. He was dress in a white t-shirt and jeans. "What's the plan now?"

She was dress in a green shirt and black jeans. "Do you remember where you were last?"

"At my house," he thought about the person. His memory was a little blurry. DING! "Kikyo."

"What?" She looked up, not quite hearing what he just said.

"Kikyo," he said again. "She was the one who drugged me! That bitch!"

"Always knew she do something like this, but I doubt she's working alone. Miroku was going to check the workers here in case they might be in on it too."

"Good, I'll help."

"Okay, but we only have thirty minutes."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Why thirty minutes?"

She pauses at the stairway. "It takes a little while for someone to get rape and report back."

* * *

Rin wasn't at home at the moment. That was good. Kagome had decided she would take Sam and Inuyasha would take Lee, following Miroku's seduction plan. Kagome was looking for Sam, while watching out for anybody else. She found him in the back washing the limo. 

She put on some eye drops, and ran out crying.

Sam walked right over to her, asking her what was wrong.

She looked up, making sure she look as pitiful as possible. "Sess-Sesshoumaru! He fired me!" she said through pretend hiccups and cry louder.

* * *

Jaken was with Sesshoumaru and Granny M. was at the grocery store. She wouldn't be back for hours. That left Inuyasha alone with Lee except for Kagome and Sam out back. 

He found her in the kitchen. Her back was face to him and he couldn't see what she was doing. This should be easy. He took out the small amount of potion that Kagome had given him.

He came up behind and was about to catch her, but she turned around suddenly, swinging a butcher knife.

* * *

Sam and Kagome were leaning their back against the limo. He was much bigger then her so she couldn't just jump him. 

"I just can't believe that this is happening," said Kagome.

He hesitantly wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry it'll be alright."

She rolls her eyes, slightly. She put her hand to her neck in surprise. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"My necklace! It's gone!"

He went down on his knee in an instance and began looking around. While he was on the ground, she looked around, casually picked up a brick, and knocked him over the head with it.

* * *

Inuyasha backed away from the crazy lady. Lee looked shock for a moment then lower her knife. 

"What are you doing here? Didn't Kikyo tell you to go kill Kagome?"

He blinked, took the nearest thing to him and threw it at her, which just so happen to be a toaster.

**BANG! **

"Bulleyes," he said as she fell down, unconscious.

**

* * *

**

Kagome was kissing him when Sam pulls away. She looked at him confuse.

"Kagome, I can't do this. Mr. Sesshoumaru is my boss. I could get fire for this."

"Is that what you were scare about? Don't worry, what he doesn't know what hurt him," she said and lean down to kiss him again. She felt around for something, and then hit him over the head with it. It wasn't hard to kill him, but definitely to knock him out.

She got up and proceeded to drag him into the house.

* * *

Inuyasha had already tie up Lee when she came dragging Sam in. He smirks as if that wasn't much work. 

She rolls her eyes. "Come help me. This guy is heavy."

After they finished tying both the suspect to the chair and gave them the potion, then they waited.

It wasn't long until Sam and Lee woke up. They were daze and looked at the two longingly.

Kagome began, "Are you working with Kikyo?"

He struggle and didn't answer.

She sighs and pulls her jeans up a little, revealing a nice, slender leg. "Now answer."

"No," he said and struggles more.

"Are you working with anybody that's trying to hurt me, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?"

Again his answer was the same.

"Okay, I'm done," she pop opens the whiskey and let him have some. "Your turn."

Inuyasha step forth. "I already know she's working with Kikyo, so how about……is Kikyo working with someone else?" and show his muscular chest.

"Showoff," muttered Kagome.

"Yes," Lee reply.

He pulls his shirt down, "Whom?"

"I don't know, but I recognize seeing a guy wearing a ring with the initial S.T."

"How many of them were there?"

"A total of three," she said struggling against her bonds as Sam had done.

"Where is Kikyo now?"

"At your house, waiting for you to return with good news."

"So we know she's evil, working with Kikyo and two other people, one wearing a ring with S.T. on it." Inuyasha thought about all of her answers. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I drugged him with the 1st S.D.S."

Kagome groan. "Again with the S.D.S. You need to go to see Kikyo and make her tell you her plan. I'll go with you, Sesshoumaru can wait. He's symptoms aren't that serious. Sam's obviously innocent, so we'll leave him watching Lee. But Sam might be tempted to do _something_."

"Granny M will be back and hopefully Rin will be home after we clear up this whole mess."

"Granny M can watch Lee," she went into the kitchen and got a bottle label sleeping pills, take one each night. Kagome took out at least 10 and gave them to Inuyasha. "Give this to her. I'll go wait for Granny M," she said leaving.

Inuyasha looked at the pills and at Lee, who was still struggling against her bonds. He sighs and walks over to her.

**

* * *

**

When he was done, he came out to see Kagome explain to Granny M about what was going on. "Finish," he said.

She looked to him and nodded. "Granny M, we'll be counting on you," she hugs the old lady and went out.

Inuyasha gave the old lady a hug too.

"Watch her," Granny M said. "And be careful.

He smile and left.

* * *

**Narra:** nah-uh, I won't do it. (crossing his arms) 

**Charlie:** (sigh) again, like you have a choice.

**Narra:** exactly how is this supposed to help me?

**Charlie:** (shake head) you don't need to do. the trial will be a month, only a month. Your wife's name will be Yuki Hatake which will make you Narra Hatake. you'll be having two children, girl and boy. Lily and David Hatake.

**Narra:** why do my children have American names?

**Charlie:** you're part America, part Japanese. (hands him a folder.) this is your entire life. I'll check to keep progress on your personality.

**Narra:** great, my whole life in a folder. (stares at it hatefully).

**Charlie:** oh, you'll be going tomorrow so be prepare.


	10. Girl's Life for Brother's Head

**Year: 2005 Location: Tokyo, Japan **

**Charlie:** (pats him on the shoulder) this is your new home.

A plain house, nothing special, except maybe for the woman watering the garden and the two kids coming out of the house.

**Charlie:** (wave hand and everything froze) it doesn't exactly start here. sorry.

**Narra:** (dress in a business suit) …..

**Charlie:** you're awfully quiet today, aren't you?

**Narra:** (glares)

**Charlie:** ooookay. rewind. (everything rewind just like a video) you've just woke up and going into breakfast. (both appear in the kitchen. wife is cooking and kids are eating) I'll leave you here. bye. (disappear)

**Narra:** (stare at the frozen image) bullshit. (took a seat and waited for everything to unfreeze).

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Girl's Life for Brother's Head **

She waited outside. There was only a bit of the potion left and Inuyasha had taken half of it to Kikyo. She was told to stay out in front of the door for Inuyasha's signal to come in.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha came in and shut the door quietly. Kikyo was standing by the window with a glass of wine in her hand.

She turns around just as he shut the door. "How it go? Is she dead?"

"Yes," he said trying to make his voice as dull as possible.

Her smile was twisted. "Good boy. Come here."

He obeys her order, coming closer and standing there like a puppet.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. He brought the potion up and was just about to shove it into her mouth when she moved!

She wags her finger at him. "Easy now Inuyasha."

The potion bottle was in full view for her to see.

"Where's Kagome?"

He smirks, not answering her question. "How you know I wasn't drugged anymore?"

"I only gave you a small amount. You were supposed to be there, just waking up when the security guard came in, and then you would've been put away."

"You've planned every step, didn't you? Well, now you're at a dead-end." He advanced toward her, only to have her smirk back at him and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're so clumsy, Inuyasha. Do you think it would be that easy getting me?" She claps her hands and a pair of thugs came in, holding Kagome tightly in their grip.

Kagome stare back at him helplessly.

He glares at Kikyo. "Let her go!"

"Not so easily. I want you to do something for me first."

"I'll never do anything for you."

"I doubt that," she nodded to the thugs and one of them tightens their grip around Kagome's neck.

Kagome could barely breathe, she choked against their hold.

"No! Stop! Okay, okay, just stop!"

She waves her hand for them to stop and smirk at him. "I knew you'll see it my way. I need you to bring Sesshoumaru's head to me."

They stare at her in shock. Both doing nothing, but stare at her.

Kagome recover first. "No, Inuyasha, don't do it! Please, don't!" she pleaded to him.

Inuyasha bow his head in defeat. He couldn't do it, but then Kagome would die and his brother would hate him forever. On the other hand, he couldn't just kill his own brother even if it was only his half-brother. He's decided. He would do it.

"Alright," he said, with his head still bow.

"No, Inuyasha! You can't! Please, you can't do it!"

Kikyo growl and slap Kagome across the face. "Shut up, you bitch! You're so annoying!"

Inuyasha mentally flinch when she was slap. "Kagome is free to go if I bring you my brother's head?"

"Yes, of course. She's free to go. Only if you bring me your brother's head."

He finally looked up, staring at Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but Sesshoumaru would hate me if I let you die." He began to walk out as Kagome pleaded to him to stop.

Kagome knock one of the thugs away and jump on Inuyasha. Her hands fail to grip his shirt as the thugs pull her away.

"No, please don't! Inuyasha!"

He walked out and Kikyo laugh in her face. She hung her head in despair, her bangs cover her face, but you can see a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Inuyasha walk into his brother's mansion, knowing perfectly well that someone was following him. It was one of Kikyo's thugs.

He walks inside. The house was quiet. Rin should be home now. Wait a minute! Oh, how could he have forgotten! Rin was staying at his parent's house till Thursday.

Sesshoumaru was usually home during this time for something, probably more work.

He heard a rustling noise and follows it. He found himself in front of Sesshoumaru's bedroom. He peeps through the door and saw his brother at the table with papers all over his desk. His brother was rapidly going through the paper, like he was insane.

Sesshoumaru's symptoms aren't that serious, huh? Yeah, right. Inuyasha went into the kitchen and got a knife.

He went past his brother's room to the room next door. He climbs out through the window and landed safely on the ground. Before the thug had time to even think, a knife was plug into his heart.

Inuyasha drag the body into the room and went to his brother's room. He never had beaten Sesshoumaru once and with the potion, it'll be harder. What should he do? Come on, there's got to be something. What was the potion's name? Fifth bottle. If he remembers that right it was….

"What are you doing here?"

He looked up and was immediately knock to the ground. As much as he hates doing this, this was the only way. He went down on his knees and bow. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Nothing came so he looked up to see his brother smirking. Inside, he was stomping his brother's ass.

"You're still not forgiven."

Inuyasha bow at least ten times. "I'm sorry. I brought you something from father. He realizes what happen and hope you forgive him. Please, Sesshoumaru?"

"Give me something? What is it?"

"Can I please stand?"

"No, answer me right now."

Inuyasha bit his lips and took out the whiskey.

**Flashback: **

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha. As the thugs were about to grab her again, her hand slip over his shirt. Between her hands was the whiskey bottle, she slip it into his pocket and looked at him.

They're eyes connect, both knowing each other's thought. Well, not precisely, but close.

What Kagome was mentally saying was, help Sesshoumaru and save me or I'll so kill your ass.

What Inuyasha was mentally saying was why do I suddenly feel somebody is trying to kill me?

**End of Flashback. **

"He gives you this," he held up the bottle.

Sesshoumaru snatched it away and open to sniff it. "This is whiskey. Why would he give me whiskey?"

"Your wisdom is wise," _bastard_. "But that is not just any whiskey. That whiskey gives you an increase in knowledge, not that you don't have enough, brother," he said the last part quickly. It was a dumb lie, okay, a kid could do it, but who know it might actually work.

**(WHAT IS THE FIRST BOTTLE OF S.D.S.? THE FIFTH BOTTLE WAS MENTIONED IN THE FIRST MY CRAZY SECRETARY IN CHAPTER TEN AND THE SECOND BOTTLE WAS IN CHAPTER TWELVE.)**

Sesshoumaru took a light swig of the bottle and his head started spinning. Inuyasha immediately deck his brother.

Inuyasha stood over his brother, smirking.

Sesshoumaru slowly stood up. "What happen?" He rubs a sore spot on his body.

"Oh, you fell and bump yourself."

"I don't remember what happen."

"Today is Wednesday."

"Wednesday? I must've been really out of it. What did I miss?"

"I'll explain on the way to my house," he held out his hand and his brother grabs it to pull himself up. "Oh, there's a dead man in the next room."

"Just how much _did _I miss?"

* * *

Kagome was still standing, still with the thugs behind her. Kikyo was on the bed, drinking all of the wine and eating grapes.

Kagome looked away, wondering if Inuyasha had succeed or his body's lying somewhere in the gutter being eaten by who knows what.

Kikyo spit the seed at her, smirking. The seed miss, but she didn't care. "Don't worry. He'll come with his brother's head. And if he doesn't I've sent someone to see to it that it does."

The mocking anger was overwhelming her. She got up only to be push back down.

Kikyo got up from the bed and walk over to her. She gave Kagome a minute before whacking her across the face.

A drip of blood came from Kagome's lips as she glares at Kikyo.

Kikyo smirk and was about to slap her again when her wrist was grab. She looked around her to see Inuyasha then turn back around again to see Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms and her two thugs dead.

Inuyasha held an iron grip to Kikyo's wrist. He shoves her onto a chair and made her drink the potion.

On the way there, Inuyasha had explained everything to Sesshoumaru. Now, all they need to do was find out where Miroku and Sango is, and then catch the bad guys.

Kikyo became quiet, her eyes dull. She had struggle against the potion sliding down her throat, but that hadn't stop Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood back as he examine her, getting ready to ask his question when he heard a slap! He turns around to see Sesshoumaru holding a hand to his face and Kagome angry as hell.

"What was that for?"

"For slapping me!" she said.

"But I was drugged!" he reasoned.

"That doesn't matter. Last time, I got out of it; you could've been able to."

Inuyasha smirk. "She has stronger will then you, brother."

Sesshoumaru glare at him then turn back to Kagome. "I'm really sorry, Kagome."

"Whatever," she walks toward Kikyo. "Who else are you working with?"

Kikyo was about to reply when the door slammed open. (NOW WHO THE HELL COULD THAT BE!)

* * *

**Lily: **mom, dad just cuss

**Narra:** (glare at the girl) no, I didn't

**Lily:** mom, dad just lied!

**Narra:** I'm not lying

**Lily:** mom, dad's lying again!

**Narra:** (the girl was 15 and she was incredibly annoying. in the folder it said she was sweet at the age of 10 but then changed suddenly for no reason. he had the memory of the dad, but he couldn't find the reason anywhere in it. he did remember something about her having troubles at school so he/the father had told her to suck it up. she was a rebel or more like goth.)

**Charlie:** (somewhere in Narra's brain) you see, the father was a different person and Narra is also different. we're just replacing them for the moment. I gave Narra everything, including memory, from the father. the attitude is the same also and that part about the sucking up, Narra agreed with the father on that part. so now you know _where_ he needs fixing. 

**Narra:** I'm a grow-up so I can do whatever I want.

**Lily:** mom, dad's abusing us!

**Yuki:** Narra!

**Narra:** I am not!

**David:** (stands up and leave)

**Narra:** (now there's another problem. his son was 12, a nerd, and never spoke a word. it had happen when they were at the lake. David didn't know how to swim and Narra had promise the boy that he was going to teach him. he did, sorta.)

**Charlie:** he let the boy go in deep water and almost got him kill. even when the boy tried to ask him for help he kept saying that just swim forward and you'll be okay. tried as in opening your mouth and just as you were about to say help me, water comes in. he saved the boy after David went under water too long. from then on he never spoke a word and he never did learn how to swim. the father thinks that a boy should learn how to swim by himself and Narra agreed.

**Narra:** _of course, a boy should be smart. he should've been able to paddle. _

**Charlie:** you asshole, he was seven!

**Narra:** what has that got to do with anything!

**Lily:** mom, dad's talking to himself! I'm going to school!

**Narra:** _I hate that girl _

_Italic _means that he's speaking in his mind. Underlined is when speaking to the audience.

**Charlie:** I like her

**Note:** the location of Charlie is currently in Narra's brain.


	11. SAINT

**Narra:** I have two kids who has listed me as the terrible father. my wife is okay, but she been trying to "connect" me with my kids. 

I have two friends at work, Joe who isn't marry, and Billy who is married. They all met in college and had work in the same company after. I am a computer engineer if you need to know. Charlie's implanted memories of how to do whatever it is a computer engineers do. 

my daughter, Lily, is a rebel at school and doesn't have any friends. Been in many fights, with girls only, and has been failing in class. 

my son, David, is a nerd as you already know. he doesn't have friends because he's a nerd, is always picked on cause he's a nerd, is quiet because-. 

**Charlie:** -his father doesn't help him.

**Narra:** _shut up!_ _he should toughen up more _

**Charlie:** how?

**Narra:** first he needs to get rid of them books

**Charlie:** there's other ways to be tough without getting rid of his brain.

**Narra:** shut up! I know what I'm talking about

**Charlie:** you know you look really crazy talking to yourself right now

A whole bunch of people is staring in Narra's window, strangely.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: SAINT  **

Who could it be?

"So, you're behind this?" said Kagome.

His minions held their guns in hand, pointing at them.

"Precisely, my dear," said none other then Onigumo.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, including Kagome, each had a gun pointed to their back.

Onigumo walk over to Kikyo. He slapped her and nothing happen. He took out a gun. He took out a gun and points it to her head.

BANG!

Kikyo's head was no more. The chair was knocked over by the force of the gun and Kikyo with it.

Inuyasha stare at him in bewilderment. "What the fuck are you doing? She was one of you!"

"And she was useful till the very end." He went over to Kagome, smirking all the way, and touched her face.

Sesshoumaru was going to step forward, but two men saw his action and hold him. He struggle against his captor.

Onigumo turn to him and whacked him on the face. "Does it anger you to see me touch Kagome?"

He glared at him and spat out his blood at Onigumo's feet.

Inuyasha wince as his brother got hit again. He looked around. There was one guy behind him and Kagome, two behind his brother, all which have guns. Kikyo's dead so the only one they can get any information from is Onigumo. He has to tell his brother and Kagome. If they all attack at once, the enemy will be so surprise that they'll win. Okay, so how to tell his brother?

Sesshoumaru spit out more of his blood and looked up menacingly at Onigumo.

"You're pathetic."

They all looked to see who it is.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in questioning. Pathetic? "What did you just say?" he asked, had he heard right? Inuyasha knew how much he hated being call that more then anything.

Inuyasha smirk. "You heard me or are you deaf?" He got his attention now. All he needs to do is get close enough to tell him or at least hint to him.

He glared at him. Brother or not, Inuyasha is so getting his ass kicked. "You little piece of shit!"

Onigumo watched as the brothers bicker.

"I've hated you ever since I lay eyes on you."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You mean when you were bitten by Lucy?"

Lucy was their dog apparently. Sesshoumaru had somehow managed to stay out of sight from his little brother until Inuyasha was about five. Lucy had been Sesshoumaru's since he was four. Since he hated his brother, he ordered the dog to stick him. That did not end well.

Inuyasha charged at his brother, Onigumo letting the two come at each other. Even though Inuyasha was the one who charged first, he ended on the bottom.

"Then I bit her back and kicked her fucking ass!" His brother stopped for a moment, but then began punching him.

Onigumo then raise his hand and his men separated the two. "As much as I like to see you two continue fighting, we're outta time." He turns to Kagome and smile. "Kagome, my dear, if you come with me, then I'll forgive you."

Behind him, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had silently beaten up all the guards, and took their gun.

The guy behind Kagome wasn't looking and was shot in the head before he even knew what hit him. Onigumo turn around and was surprise when a gun was pointed right between his eyes.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha smirk, looked at each other, and raise their fist together.

POW!

* * *

Miroku open his eyes, getting use to the bright light. He tries his hand and found them bound and he was gag. He looked around and his eyes fell on something on the bed. They were legs. Sango's legs!

He uses the wall and pushes himself up. He began walking, but fell back down. He looked down and saw that his feet were bound too. He got on his knee and got back up. He hop toward her and sat down on the bed. He sat down and nudges her with his head.

She stirs but didn't wake. He frowns and nudges her harder.

A hand grabs his shoulder and threw him back on the floor. He looked up, the light shining on the person's face, giving him a full view.

The person took out the gag. On the finger was the ring with the initial S.T.

"You! You're doing this!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tie the ropes down hard on Onigumo's wrist. Kagome stood and watch the two brother work together. This was the first time they actually didn't argue _while_ working together.

Inuyasha pour in the potion and they waited.

It didn't take long. The first sign was when Onigumo woke up with sweats on him. Inuyasha had poured the last of the potion and it was quite an amount so not only was he looking at Kagome, he was also looking at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, hungrily.

(yes, I know EEWWWW! big time)

"Who are you working with?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kikyo."

"True, but not what we're looking for."

Sesshoumaru punched his brother on the arm. "Idiot. Who else are you working with beside Kikyo?"

Onigumo was about to answer when he sorta looked like he was going to throw up. A pale greenish face, eyes rolling up to your skulls kind of look. Then he fell backwards.

Kagome step forward. "Okay, what just happen?"

Inuyasha shrug and held up the potion. "Maybe it's because of this."

She snatches it out of his hand. "You gave him the whole thing!"

"Yeah, so?"

"The effect of the potion is depended on the amount given. You gave him the whole thing and now…now-."

"Now what?"

Sesshoumaru poke him and pointed to Onigumo.

Well, to say Onigumo wasn't feeling well isn't quite exactly what he's feeling. He began shaking furiously in his chair and had white foam coming outta his mouth. A dog with rabies, except he isn't a dog per say.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped back, leaving Inuyasha in front. Hey, someone's gotta tell the story if anything should happen.

He opens his eyes and the first person he saw was Inuyasha. That was his instinct to go after Inuyasha. His strength was no match for the thin ropes binding him so that enable his escape. His legs was still intact to the chair, it dragged behind him as he chase after Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood to the side, with Sess watching amusingly. Kagome elbowed him in the chest. As Onigumo was passing her, she rose up her fist and knocked him out cold.

"We're wasting time. Come on."

* * *

They all went to Miroku's house. He was a computer geek so he had all kinds of electronics.

Kagome sat at the computer, trying to look up anybody with the initial S.T. There was at least a hundred. She narrows the least down to the rich, but that blanked out all the other names. Okay, so the dude wasn't rich, but he might be rich and is just using another name. Then he could be anybody! She even checked the criminal records only to find five of the initial S.T., but they died decades ago.

"Any progress?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No. Has Onigumo woken up yet?"

"Inuyasha gave him some sleeping pills."

They had brought Onigumo to Miroku's house for protection. Not for Onigumo, but for them, for everybody. Who know what he might do after he woke up. Granny M and Sam had taken Lee somewhere secure so they don't need to worry about them. Rin is at her grandparent's house.

The one that they should be worry about most is Miroku and Sango, and probably S.T. too since they don't know who he/she is or what's he's capable of.

Kagome checked the computers for S.T. while Sesshoumaru checked with the authority, but he can't sound too suspicious. He had asked Jaken to do it for him and so far, they got nothing.

Inuyasha was to keep them updated if anything's change on Onigumo and the house's surroundings incase someone is watching them.

"Who is your side doing?"

"Nothing. Maybe you should take a brake. I'll do it."

She was about to argue, but he place a heavy hand on her shoulder, firmly. She nodded and got up.

Inuyasha lay on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach, watching TV. He felt a weight down beside him. Without looking, he knew who it was, Kagome. "How it go?"

"Terrible," she grab a handful of popcorn and watch the TV with him.

He nodded and munches on a handful of popcorn.

Sesshoumaru came out and walk over to them. He looks at the TV and raises a questioning eyebrow. "Is that entertaining?"

They both nodded.

"You do realize you're watching static, right?"

"Yup," they both answer.

He switches the TV to another channel. It was a news report. He sat down and took the bowl of popcorn only to find it empty and that the two had been crunching on the seeds.

_"Our next update is on the Catholic church. It was burn down just last night and had taken four hours to contain. The fire was cause by the overheating of the furnace underneath the church. Now, we have a live interview with Father George." _

An old man came into the camera. Behind him was the church. There was nothing left except the side wall.

_"I've been working at the church for years. This church was built in honor of St. Peter….."_

Kagome sat up. "St. Peter, that's it!"

Sesshoumaru turn off the TV. "What's it?"

"What if it isn't the initial S.T., but St.? The person is considering himself as a Saint." She ran off to the computer and immediately began typing in Saint.

Sesshoumaru sat up and tap Inuyasha to come with him. They stood behind her and watch the computer.

Inuyasha yawn and stretch. "Kagome, there's one out of a thousand chances that it'll work."

"I got it!" She clicks on the selected item and it open up to a newspaper article. "It said here that Saint was a mafia boss. He was called Saint because nobody's ever seen his face before. He sold illegal drugs over to many different part of the world. The police finally found his location, but he managed to get away with a wound on his right arm. His location was never found, but then five years later his drugs reappear on the Black List."

"So, who do we know that's obsessed with drugs, rich, and just got his business five years ago?"

"Oh, wait, I know." (WHO IS THE EVIL **_GUY_** BEHIND ALL THIS?)

"I bet you do."

Kagome looked at both of them, but they shook their heads. She turns to the living room and saw someone standing there.

* * *

Narra is driving home in his car. Work was horrible was he knows it. Everybody kept asking if he was alright.

**Charlie:** hey, watch the road!

**Narra:** I know how to drive!

**Charlie:** then why is there a truck coming at us!

**Narra:** wha-! (close his eyes) AAAHHHHHHHH!

Silence.

**Narra:** (opens them slowly) Am I dead?

**Charlie:** yes, you idiot!

**Narra:** really!

**Charlie:** no.

Appear at Narra's house.

**Charlie:** get inside. your wife's waiting for you.

**Narra:** I. Hate. You.

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_**


	12. My Friend Wants to Kill Me

**Lily:** mom, dad's glaring at me! mom, dad's silently cussing at me!

**Yuki:** honey!

**Narra:** I'm not doing anything!

**Lily: **mom, dad's lying again!

**Narra:** Lily?

**Lily:** what?

**Narra:** don't talk until you've finish eating

**Lily:** mom-!

**Narra:** NOW!

**Charlie:** _awww, how mean?_

**Narra:** _be quiet_

**Charlie:** _honey_, _you need to go to the airport tomorrow_

**Yuki:** honey, you need to go to the airport tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: My Friends Want to Kill Me **

They say that best friends are forever. They kill for you before they kill you. What if your best friends do want to kill you?

Miroku and Sango stood before them.

Kagome was about to run over to them when she was held back. "What are you doing!"

"Something's wrong," said Sesshoumaru.

Five men dress in black step out behind Miroku and Sango. They each held up a gun pointing at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

"That's what's wrong."

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat back to back, tied. Kagome was held by one of the thugs.

Sango took Kagome and led her out the door. Two of the thugs went with her. Miroku pass a finger over his throat and left.

Inuyasha glare at the three guys who was flexing their muscles and smirking down at them. "Any bright ideas? We could really use one right now."

"Untie me."

He blindly felt for the ropes and pull.

One of the thugs points a gun at Inuyasha and pulls the trigger!

* * *

BANG!

Kagome sat still. She didn't make a sound but tears fell from her eyes. She prays that it wasn't any of the brothers, but knew the chances were slim.

Sango sat opposite her, staring at nothing but an empty void, so is Miroku. The two thugs sat in front. The only way to get out is with Sango and Miroku's help, but how?

She search through her back pockets and found a clip. It was better then nothing. She opens it and tries to cut through the ropes tying her. Oh, yeah, there were ropes tying her.

So, she needs to knock out Miroku first then Sango and make them drink the whiskey. The whiskey! She doesn't have the whiskey with her! Damn! What bad timing! Well, they are in a limo and there's bound to be some whiskey somewhere, right? Save your own ass or die trying.

1

2

3!

Kagome jumped on Miroku and knocked him out, but the second one didn't go as planned. Sango had practice martial arts when they were young. She was pretty good at it too.

Sango jumped Kagome after she had knocked out Miroku.

Kagome couldn't breathe. Having two hands around your throat isn't exactly a good thing. She reached for a bottle nearby and whacked Sango with it.

The bottle busted against Sango's head and she fell down.

She breathes in the fresh air. "Sorry, Sango." The two thugs hadn't heard anything. She search for the whiskey bottle and gave some of each of them.

After that, she just waits. She looks outside, seeing where they're going. She looked at the phone. Should she phone them? If they're still there that is. She pick up the phone and dial Miroku's house.

**

* * *

**

BANG!

Inuyasha closes his eyes, waiting for the bullet to come, but it never did. He opens his eyes to see Jaken, holding a gun. He had also shot the other two guys. "Jaken, what are you doing here?"

Jaken began untying them. "I was doing research on the S.T. that Mr. Sesshoumaru had told me and I found some things so I rush over here to tell you two. That's when I saw the thugs. S.T. is for Saint."

"Kagome already figure that out, she also figures out who it was before they came."

"Oh, then I don't really have anything else to say."

"We have to get Kagome," said Sesshoumaru. He took the guns from the thugs and threw one to Inuyasha. "This is gonna be a big mess. Inuyasha, how long is Onigumo gonna sleep?"

"About seven hours."

"That should give us some time to-."

BRING!

BRING!

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone slowly. "Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru! Thank God! I thought you two were dead!"

"Kagome? What's my middle name?"

"What!"

"I said what my middle name is. If you were really Kagome you know."

"Uh, it's Sakura."

"Oh my god, you're middle name's Sakura!" yelled a deafening voice, which just so happen to be Inuyasha. He picked up another phone in the kitchen and was listening.

"Kagome, where are you?"

"I'm riding in a limo. Miroku and Sango are fine now. The two thugs are still in front. I think I know who Saint is?"

"Who?"

"Tsukumo, I mean he fit the profile."

"But he's on his honeymoon."

"The man is filthy rich; he can order his own jet plane in a catalog. Plus since now he's married to Tsuyu, he can force her to give up al the formulas for the S.D.S., not that there's much to force. I think he's selling a shipment at midnight tonight."

"How do you know that?"

"That's the date he comes back from his honeymoon. He has to come back and make sure that everything's in place. He'll also be using planes, since again, he's filthy rich. Nobody would question him. When you get here, I think he's lab is under the building. Interrogate one of the guards."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so-."

"-smart and beautiful," she laughed. "Yeah, it's in the genes. Well, I have to go. We're at Tsukumo's building. He might be in there. Come here quick. I don't really know what he wants with me. Bye, love you."

Before he can say anything, she hanged up. "Inuyasha, come on. Jaken, call the cops. Lee is in on it too, she's at my parent's house. Onigumo's upstairs in Miroku's bedroom. Three door to the left. And there's a dead guy at my house, right of my bedroom. Make sure you clean that up or better yet just buy new sheets. Also Kikyo's in Inuyasha's room. When you're done, call the S.W.A.T. team or whatever and go to Tsukumo's private airline. Send another batch to his company and Tsuyu's." He grabs his coat and ran out the door.

Inuyasha ran after his brother, leaving Jaken all alone in the doorway.

(I went to see Harry Potter and King Kong. It was such a sad movie. The bugs there are huge though. I mean really huge. The leaches are as big as a human adult. Can you believe that?)

* * *

**Narra:** _so who am I picking up? _

**Location: Airport **

**Charlie:** didn't you read the profile?

**Narra:** _I forgot_

**Charlie:** your aunt

**Narra:** _so it's an old lady?_

**Charlie:** no, your grandmother married at an early age and she had your mother, but then years after when your mom was in college, your grandma had another kid. so she should be about 20. who knew your grandma still had it in her, eh? (laugh)

**Narra:** _you're disgusting_.

No Comment.

**Narra:** _Charlie? Charlie, where are you?_ Charlie! (feels a taping and turn around)

**Charlie:** what?

**Narra:** what are you doing out here?

**Charlie:** nice to meet you too, _nephew _

**Narra:** what! you mean you're my….my-.

**Charlie:** aunt, yes. now hold my bag. (thrusts five bags at him)


	13. Rush Hour

**Location: Narra's house, kitchen **

**Charlie:** nee-san's cooking is always the best

**Yuki:** thank you, Charlie

**Charlie:** so these two are Lily and David?

**Yuki:** yes, Lily is 15 and David is 12. kids say hi to your aunt Charlie

**Lily:** hi

**David:** (waves hand)

**Yuki:** let me go get the desert

**Charlie:** Lily, how's school?

**Lily:** great (sarcastic)

**Charlie:** what about you David?

**David: **(shrugs)

**Charlie:** shrugging is not polite

**David:** (shrugs)

**Charlie:** (wave hand) I said shrugging is not polite

**David:** hai, aunt Charlie

**Narra:** (whispers) cheater

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Rush Hour **

Kagome stepped out of the limo with a bag over her head, Miroku and Sango stood behind her. The plan was for her to get inside and meet the big bad wolf. Miroku and Sango will act as though they are still drugged until Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha come or when Kagome is about to be kill.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the passenger seat, strap tightly to the chair, and is fucking scare outta his mind. His brother was currently driving 90mph with a crazy look in his eyes! 

"Woah, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled as they skipped right in front of a truck and over to the other lane. "Slow down! You're going to get us kill!" He screams as they almost hit a car.

"I can hear you because someone's screaming like a little girl!"

Up ahead was a long line of traffic. That was not good.

**

* * *

**

Kagome almost trip as someone pushed her. She heard the door close and the bag was pulled off. She was almost blinded by the light. As her eyes adjusted, she realizes she was in a whole lotta trouble.

The place was an underground laboratory as Kagome had guessed. What surprise her was the interior. There was a table in the middle of the room, more like a surgery table. The left side of the room was filled with animals of all sorts in cages.

One of the cage contain some kind of mutated creature with furs, a scaly tail, razor teeth, have hands, but no fingers, shape like a monkey, rabbit ears, but instead of furs it's like salamander skin, and white foam was coming out of it's mouth.

Yes, my friends, disgusting. Poor thing. Well, let's move on.

The right side of the rooms contains tools as in butcher knives etc. etc. There were two floors in the lab. The top floor was where the information was transfer, like an office. The second was where all the information was put into action.

There was one cage however. It was dark and held in a corner. The cage was built right into the wall.

Kagome looked at the cage, hoping to catch a glimpse at whatever it was behind it. She almost jumped when a pair of yellow eyes popped up.

"I see you're interested in my new pet."

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru skidded to a stop right in front of the building with at least twenty cops behind him. He got out of the car and yell after his brother, "Inuyasha, deal with the tickets, will you?" He ran off before Inuyasha can protest.

Inuyasha stare at all the cops. "Hello," he said nervously.

**

* * *

**

"Tsukumo, I knew it was you."

He walk down the stair and over to her. "Yes, you were always clever."

Kagome thought of what to say. Miroku and Sango was still drug so it was reasonable to ask what happen to them so she did.

"Nothing, I just said that I'll give them two thousand dollars each for you."

"Liar! They're my friends! They wouldn't betray me even if they die!" It was the perfect act; all they need to do now was wait for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"You're right, but with a little help, they'll be sure to agree." He held up a bottle with a yellow liquid in it. "The sixth of the S.D.S."

"No wonder they submit so easily. You have to true soldiers. You drugged them all." She had notice that the thugs even the scientist working there, their eyes were dull and they move like robots.

"Of course, that way they'll _always_ be loyal. Since you're going to die anyway, I might as well start from the beginning." He snaps his fingers and the thugs brought Kagome to the table in the middle of the room and tie her down.

"My name isn't really Tsukumo Tama."

"Yes, I already know, its Saint."

"No, I really mean that my name isn't Tsukumo Tama," he said, almost laughing.

"Okay, hold up, if you're not Tsukumo Tama then where is the real Tsukumo?"

"Some animals must be picking his bones clean right now. I don't know, it's been years since I've killed him."

**Flashback: **

Keade was having lunch with her nephew, Tsukumo. His first public appearance was tomorrow and they were both anxious.

Suddenly, a crash came from upstairs. They stare, fearfully, at whoever it was upstairs. Tsukumo took a bat and climbs slowly up the stairs, quietly motioning for his aunt to stay down here.

He walks down the hall, looking in every room when he stopped in his room. The window was open, with the wind blowing gently inside. A lamp was on the floor.

He went over and picked it up, thinking it was just the wind. Then a shadow fell over him. He slowly turns around and screams.

Keade heard her nephew and went over to the phone. She dials 911, but then she felt a shear pain in her chest and looked down. A knife was plunged into her heart. She took her last breathe and fell down.

The killer hung up the phone and drags her body into to Tsukumo's room and left her underneath a pool of someone else's blood.

A huge bundle, wrapped in white sheet, lay next to the window. Red stains sweep through the sheets, but not onto the floor. The killer drags the body and every photo with Tsukumo in it to the forest to burn.

He returned to the house with another body of a homeless man. The man's head was bleeding from a blow.

The killer changed into Tsukumo's clothes and laid the man next to Keade's body with a bat stain with blood.

A knock came from the back door and he opened it. A person, who we recognize as a younger Onigumo, handed him en envelope and left.

The killer looked inside the envelope and found fake IDs, driver license etc with photos of him, but under the name of Tsukumo Tama.

He put everything in place and got ready to act.

**End of Flashback. **

"You faked identity for all these years! Who are you?"

"We have to start from the beginning then. My real name is Hitomi Kagewaki. I was a brilliant scientist, but the others disagree with my idea of testing drugs on humans. I dropped out of school and began testing my drugs."

"On humans and kill them in the process."

"Years, I couldn't find the right drugs, but then Midoriko did. I try to steal it after she was finish, I succeeded, but her life was the cost of it. I never did like her much."

No words can describe what she was feeling now. Midoriko was like family to her! "Y-You killed her, you bastard!" She wrings her hand against the iron chains. "I'll kill you!"

Hitomi laughed. "Kill me? You can't even get out of those." He stopped laughing and smirks down at her. "I used her medicines and mine to sell. I became a mafia boss after that by the name of Saint. After the police found me out, I went into hiding for five years. I knew that I couldn't live this life anymore and that was where Tsukumo come in.

"He was rich so I killed him and use his identity. As you've heard, I had a girlfriend then and as the rumors went she broke up with me because she found out who I really was. She had money so I used the stolen S.D.S. potion and gave it to her to write a will for me, leaving me all her money, then I killed her.

"I made a deal with Onigumo and Kikyo, asking them for help. You see, I've always wanted Midoriko's company and what are the chances when I found out I was betroth to Tsuyu. It was just too easy. The marriage let me have assessed to all her formulas and help me with my research.

"Human preys were easy to find. I mean there's an underground parking lot right next door. However, if it weren't for Onigumo and Kikyo, my plans would've been complete. Onigumo wanted you and Kikyo wanted riches. I had to keep my end of the deal, but those two are such fools!" he said the last part angrily.

He grips her throat. "And you, you ruin my plans!" He let go, letting her breathe, then went over to one of the trays. "But it doesn't matter now. My plan will go on as usual; you'll just be out of the picture."

* * *

Sesshoumaru peek from behind the wall. A door was in the middle of the room. There was a camera and two guards. 

He heard footsteps and back to the opposite side of the wall. When the person came around, he knocked them out cold.

He put on the clothes and walks over to the guards. "I have business with Mr. Tsukumo," he said. Before the other guard can say anything, he hit them on the head with his gun. He hid the body and places a disk inside the camera.

(the disk makes it so that you are invisible to the camera.)

He hopes he makes it in time as he pull out a card and put it into the slot. The door automatically opens.

**

* * *

**

Hitomi pick up a needle and walk over to Kagome. "This is my new experiment. I don't know what's its effect will be like. You'll be the first to know."

He didn't even bother looking up when he said, "I already know you guys aren't under the effects of the drugs anymore, Sango, Miroku."

They were about to run and help Kagome when they felt a gun press against their head.

He laughs, leans in close to Kagome's ear and whispers, "Just so you know, I purposely put the whiskey there."

Kagome's eyes widen. She struggle even more against her bounds, but it was no use. She stares as the needle was lower to her arm.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru ran down the hall. There wasn't any guard as he ran farther. It was strange, but he kept running as the thought Kagome being hurt haunted his mind. He has to make it! He just has to! Kagome, please, just hang on for a moment longer!

**

* * *

**

Lily comes in from school.

**Narra:** Lily?

**Lily:** what?

**Narra:** why do you have a black eye?

**Lily:** it's none of your business!

**Narra:** it is my business. I'm your father!

**Lily:** five years a little late for that (leave)

David comes in from school.

**Narra:** David, come here. do you know what happen to your sister?

**David:** (nods)

**Narra:** what?

**David:** (leaves and whisper back) it's not like you're gonna do anything about it

**Charlie:** you should really do something

**Narra:** like what?

**Charlie:** go to her school and see what is wrong first thing is tomorrow after work.


	14. A Lean, Mean Killing Machine

Charlie and Narra are invisible and waiting outside of school.

**Narra:** what exactly am I waiting for?

**Charlie:** just watch

The bell and ring and students rush out.

**Charlie:** look there's Lily

**Narra:** yes, I can see that

A gang of boys goes up to Lily and stop her

**Charlie:** they're bullying her

**Narra:** (growls) they can't do that to my little girl!

**Charlie:** (wave hands and make them both visible.)

Both walk toward the gathering crowd.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Lean, Mean Killing Machine **

Sesshoumaru bust through the door and quickly held up his stolen gun. He looked around. It was when Kagome had seen it, except this one is with Kagome laying in the middle of the room. He ran over and unties her.

"Kagome, wake up," he whisper softly.

She groans and opens her eyes. "Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"

"Yes, you're ok now. Where are Sango and Miroku?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." She climbs off the table with him supporting her.

"I'm gonna get you outta her ok."

She just nodded, too weak to speak.

Over in the right wall, there was an empty space. There we see it, transparent; Sango and Miroku were banging against the wall.

"What are we going to do? She's gonna kill him."

"I don't know," he said in despair. "Let's just hope Inuyasha comes in time."

They were trap in a room, more like a glass room. It was transparent on one side where they can watch the scene going on outside. Hitomi had pushed them inside and now they can't get out. The wall was transparent from the inside, but it was steel on the outside. To make matters worse, they whole place was sound-proof.

As they were staggering toward the door, Kagome held up a blade behind his back. Her eyes, as we see it, were evil and she also had the old evil smile.

He saw the reflection of the blade in the glass jar and dodges out of the way before it had a chance to plunge into his heart.

She charged at him relentlessly until she cut him across the arm.

He hit the wall and held his arm. He looked up just in time to dodge the knife that was coming down at him. The blade stuck itself into the wall and stayed. Sorry Kagome, he though and punched her on the face.

She stagger back, licking the blood from her lips, and came at him again.

Sango turn to Miroku, desperately. She couldn't bear to watch them fight. "What are we going to do? We have to get out of here and help him."

She heard no reply only an irritating knocking. She looked to see what he was doing and found him knocking on random spots of the wall. "Care to explain what the hell you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"There has to be a key somewhere to get us out. I saw it in the movies."

She threw her hands up in defeat and groan. "I can't believe this!"

He ignores her and taps. Then he heard it, a high pitch from the wall. Sango heard it too and spun around quickly.

"Told yah' so," he said and push on the space. It moved in and for a few seconds nothing seems to happen. Then Sango began screaming hysterically.

He looks over to her and saw her pointing at the wall, opposite of the transparent wall. The wall was slowly moving in, closer and closer.

"Look what you did!" she screamed at him.

Sesshoumaru back away as he try to dodge Kagome's skillful punches and kicks. Some had managed to hit him. "Kagome, stop it! I'm Sesshoumaru! Remember me!" His pleads were unanswered as she continue attacking him.

"Stop!" yell a voice, echoing throughout the entire room.

They both turn to see Hitomi or Tsukumo in Sesshoumaru's case.

Hitomi stood smiling at them. Behind him were at least three guards.

"So, Sesshoumaru, what do you think of my new soldier? She could come in handy in many _occasions_," though emphasizing occasion.

"Change her back now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I haven't made an antidote for that drug I gave her yet. Come here, Kagome."

She obeys and walks over to him, bowing before him.

Sesshoumaru try to stop her, but the clicking of the guns held him. He can only watch angrily as she walks away from him.

Miroku held her chin, making her face him. "This is my latest creation; I think I'll enjoy it a little. Kagome, kill him."

Kagome took a knife from a table and advance toward Sesshoumaru.

Sango and Miroku tap on every space there is on the wall, while looking at the advancing wall.

"Oh, no, we're going to die!" cried Sango.

"No, we're not. Kagome and Sesshoumaru need us. We have to help them. We'll just keep looking."

"But-."

"No buts, we'll find it. Trust me." He looked into her eyes, telling her everything he felt for her and the trust that was in it.

She nodded, encouraged by his silent words, and kept looking. After searching what seem like forward. The wall was so close now that they had to squeeze against the glass wall.

Miroku press the wall frantically until a piece of wall pushed in and the door slide open.

They both got out and the door slide close behind them. Sango jumped on Miroku, making them both fall.

Hitomi move his eyes away from the fight for a second to hear what that little noise was. Sounded like someone falling, sorta. He looked back to the fight when he saw nothing.

Miroku grab her butt when he saw his chance, but the thing was she didn't hit him this time just glare very angrily at him. He let go and looked to where she was pointing and saw Hitomi.

They both got up and sneak over to them. Hitomi and men were so busy watching the fight they didn't even notice. Sango and Miroku took a glass bottle and smashed it on two of the guard's head.

Hitomi turn around to see his two men fall and ran away quickly. He ran toward the door and when he open it a fist come flying at him. He hit the floor immediately.

Inuyasha step through the door. "Sorry, I'm late guys." But nobody was listening, they were to busy fighting. Kagome was beating the crap outta Sesshoumaru and Sango and Miroku were fighting off a black belt guard.

He scratches his head, not knowing who to help.

"Inuyasha, come help me!" call his brother.

He ran over, but careful of Kagome. "What can I do?"

"Find the antidote for Kagome."

"Oh and how can I do that?" He jump as a knife almost hit him.

"It takes….**block**…..to long to…..**hit**….make by hand. Use the…**block**..computer."

Inuyasha rush over and type something in the computer next to him were millions of test tubes fill with something that he can quite spell or say. "I need a password!"

The guard grabs Sango by the throat and pushes her down on the table. Miroku punched him off. She coughs and jumps down. "Try Saint!"

"Okay, I'm in. What do I do?"

Sango was about to help him when a sword came down. She dodged it and step back. The guard stood between her and Inuyasha, Miroku was currently sparingly on the floor.

"Find the right ingredient!"

"I can't read formula!"

Sesshoumaru pass by Inuyasha and glance at the screen quickly. "That's Stearic acid."

"Oh and you spell the how?"

"S-t-e-a-r-i-c a-c-i-d," he said and stopped Kagome's ax from coming down on Inuyasha. Where the hell did she get an ax?

Inuyasha type in the text and watch as the machine held up the tube. "Ok, what about this one?"

He backflips over to Inuyasha, look at the paper, and move as Kagome came madly at him. "M-a-g-n-e-s-i-u-m o-x-i-d-e." He ran over and took a quick look. "P-h-o-s-p-h-a-t-e, p-r-e-g-l-a-t-i-n-i-z-e-d s-t-a-r-c-h, p-a-n-t-o-t-h-e-n-a-t-e, # 40 a-l-u-m-i-n-u-m l-a-k-e, c-a-r-r-a-g-e-e-n-a-n, and b-i-t-a-r-t-r-a-t-e."

"Butylated!" shouted Sesshoumaru.

"What!"

His attention was turn away from the battle for a second, but that was his mistake. "I said buty-." He back away as a knife comes at him, but it was too late. He held onto the knife, the sharp edge piercing his hand, and he used the other to punch Kagome yet again. She fell down on the floor, not moving for a minute.

"Sesshoumaru, how do you spell that?" He looked up and saw his brother on the floor with blood coming from his chest.

He looked over to Sango and Miroku. Miroku was knocked out so he couldn't be help and Sango has her hand full. In his situation, he would panic so he did.

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO!

Okay, he said butylated. What the hell is butylated and how the fuck do you spell it? He remembered his tutor, who was a really hot babe, showing him to make the sound of the words.

He was feeling really stupid right now, but what the hell. He began making the sound and types each letter down. "B-E, U-O, T-E, Y-I, E-L, A-E, T-ED, E-H, D-ah." Something like that.

Inuyasha looked back at the list. He didn't wanna be the one to kill Kagome if yes his brother was so gonna kill _him_. Here goes nothing. Inuyasha watch as the machine pick up different test tubes then mix them together.

Kagome pick up the knife and was about to stab it into his heart when she felt something sharp in her neck.

Inuyasha pushed the whole liquid in and pull the needle out.

"Oww," Kagome said and hit Inuyasha. "What you do that for?"

"Just saving your life."

"Thanks," she said and turns around just to see Sesshoumaru's body. She immediately went into tears and went over to him. "Oh my god, Sesshoumaru!" She felt his pulse. "He's still breathing. Get me a cloth! Sesshoumaru, you're gonna be alright!"

Inuyasha gave her a white cloth and she presses it down on Sesshoumaru's wound.

He groans and opens his eyes. He took the cloth and sat up, leaning against a table. "Hey, nice to see you're back to normal."

She smile and hug him, making him wince from the contact.

Miroku woke up and felt his head which was giving him a killer headache. He stood up and saw the guard point a gun at Sango. He took the first thin he could grab which was a long blade and ran at the guard.

It went right through him and killed him after a moment of pain.

Sango jumped on Miroku and smile. "Thank you," she said and kissed him.

"Hold it."

They looked up and saw Hitomi with a gun in his hand and pointing them at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Narra:** is there a problem here?

**Bully:** (his names something) get outta here, geezer. this is none of your business

**Narra:** young man, you watch your mouth (sternly)

**Bully:** what yah gonna do if I don't? (laughs)

**Narra:** nothing really, except call your mother

**Bully:** (shut up and is pretty much shock)

**Narra:** now I don't want to see you bullying this young lady or anybody else for that matter, you hear?

**Bully:** yes, sir

Everyone giggles.

**Narra:** go home

**Bully:** yes, sir (walks off with his pals and the crowd separates)

In car, going home.

**Narra:** Lily, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you

**Lily:** You didn't do anything wrong, _dad_

**Charlie:** (smiles)

**Lily:** dad?

**Narra:** yes?

**Lily:** thanks (smiles)

**Narra:** your welcome, now let's get home and see what your mother's cooking. Also I wanna teach you some moves in case anybody tries something like that again (smiles)


	15. Death of a Cannibal

**Location: Narra's home, kitchen. **

**Narra:** so, David, how was school today?

**David:** (shrugs)

**Charlie: **_talk to him after dinner_

**Narra:** _what's wrong with him? _

**Charlie:** _he still hasn't forgotten about that swimming trip _

**Narra:** _that was five years ago!_

**Charlie:** _that isn't the point. Take your family to the lake tomorrow and teach the boy to swim _

**Narra:** _I don't think he'll want to go near that lake after what happen_

**Charlie:** _you're the problem of his muteness. he doesn't trust you so you have to earn his trust_

**Narra:** hey, how would you feel about going to the lake?

**Yuki:** the lake?

**Lily:** really, daddy! can we go, please mom!

**Yuki:** alright, but what about David?

**Narra:** he's coming too

**David:** no (leaves the table)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Death of a Cannibal**

Miroku spy a small controller on the table and picked it up. Let's see what this thing does. He pushes the green button. Green always mean open, he just doesn't know what exactly it opens. Nothing happen.

"You two, over here!" Hitomi shouted and move so that his back was to the cage, not that he notice.

A small sound was made, like a lock coming undone.

Kagome and the rest of them all step back as the cage open. They didn't want to the first person to find out. However, Hitomi didn't have a choice.

He turned around and drops the gun. They say people get petrified when they meet they're worst fear. He's the example of that kind of situation.

Out stepped, a creature. It had yellow eyes, snake hair, sorta like a Medusa look. But in the venomous hair there was a little turf of brown locks here and there, like the project was incomplete which it apparently was.

Hitomi was still working on it and he didn't complete the brainwash thingy so that it doesn't remember its former life. Yes, ladies and germs, this creature **_was_** a human.

This creature stepped out and looked around. Its entire body was scared, one of them was the biggest laid on her (yes, it's a her) right shoulder then down to her left leg. She wore a sorta brown cloth to cover her naked body. Nails as long, well, longer then normal humans, it's like talons. Her skin was not peachy, but rather oily and greenish. She also has a tail, furry tail.

"Y-You get back inside, now!" said Hitomi.

The creature hiss at him, but did not return. Instead it advanced on him.

"S-Sachi?"

The creature looked to whoever spoke and its yellow eyes landed on Kagome.

She was tremble and stepping forward, not believing the creature in front of her is really Sachi, her friend. (remember that girl at work that Kagome was going to dinner with? well, that's her right there.)

**Flashback:**

Sachi was waiting for Kagome when she realizes she wasn't coming. She went to get her car which she parked in the underground parking lot. She hated that place, but it was the only place she could parked.

She was walking toward her car when she heard a noise behind her. That only made her quicken her pace, in no time she was running to her car. She hurriedly tries to open her car. Just when she got it a hand grab her from behind.

Two guys grabbed her and put her into a bag. From then, you know what happen.

**End of Flashback. **

Kagome step near Sachi and was about to hug her when Sachi stepped back and shook her head.

Tears from dripping from her yellow eyes too. She grabs a controller and gave it to Kagome.

Sachi then grab Hitomi by the collar and into the cage they went. She gave Kagome one last look before going in.

From inside, they heard a ripping sound then Hitomi screaming.

Kagome looked down at the controller. It said had a signal red button on it. We all know what that button is for, ladies and germs.

She slow brought her thumb down and pushes the button.

A glass door surrounded the cage. Then the ceiling from inside the cage came down.

She fell down and started crying her heart out. The others surrounded her, comforting her.

"It's over."

They all looked up and saw tons of men holding guns to them. They shut their eyes waiting for the bullets to come and kill them.

"No, now it's over."

They looked up again and saw that the thugs had dropped their gun and had their hands up. Behind them was hundreds of police officer with Jaken at the lead.

Sesshoumaru had never been gladder he didn't fire the little green man. "Jaken, good job," he said for the first time ever.

Jaken blush, not that you can see between his green skins. "Thank you, Master Sesshoumaru." He's part of the Takahashi's staff, given to Sesshoumaru by his father.

Then Sesshoumaru fainted, from lack of blood. Everyone rush to him and the paramedics came to cart him out.

* * *

A large crowd gathers outside of the building, paparazzi and random people who like to know what the new gossip is.

Kagome stepped inside the ambulance with Sesshoumaru in a wheelchair. Sango and Miroku were telling the police everything that had went inside. Inuyasha was to see to that everything was clean. The drugged scientist were given the antidote and brought to the hospital for farther test.

Everything in the lap was destroyed for the better use of mankind. Since Tsuyu was the wife, everything belonged to her. She acted like nothing happen, which couldn't exactly be called an act since she really didn't know what was going on.

Inutashio and his wife, let not forget little Rin too, rush to the hospital when they heard the news. Sango and everybody were there too.

"How is he?" asked Inutashio.

They looked up to the sign on the emergency door. It was still glowing.

Five hours later.

The glow faded and a ding was heard. The doctor came out and everyone crowded around him for answer.

"He's fine. We stabilized him. The wound wasn't deep. You can all go in to see him now."

They rush past him and into his room. A pack of blood was wire to him. He was pale, but not really pale that he's dying still it was painful watching him lying there.

Kagome sat next to him and held his hand.

The only sound in the room was the heart monitor.

Outside, it was dark. Kagome was finally pursued to leave after a couple of pleas. Soon, no one was there, but Sesshoumaru sleeping away.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping by the bed with a blanket on her. She stirs slightly as she felt something move.

"You should probably go home and rest."

She snuggles against the bed. "No, I'm fine." Her eyes snap open and she looked up. There was Sesshoumaru smiling down at her. She couldn't contain herself and hugged him.

He winces slightly. "You don't look fine."

She releases him. "When did you wake up? Are you hungry? Should I get you something to drink?"

He chuckle. "No, I'm fine. You could use some food though."

She laughed with him and hugs him again. "I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too. How long I been asleep?"

"Three days."

Three days? Now, that you mentioned it, I do feel kinda hungry," he said rubbing his stomach.

She laughs and ran to the door. "You guys, he's awake!"

He was blinded by people as they hugged him again and again.

* * *

**Location: Lake, campsite **

**Narra:** David, how about I teach you to swim?

**David:** (shakes head and leave)

**Charlie:** force him

**Narra: **I thought forcing wasn't a good idea

**Charlie:** now it is, just don't drop him (wave hand) now, that you understand how to teach him go do it.

**Narra:** I hope your plan works.

**Charlie:** it will.

**Narra:** David, can you come out here for a second?

**David:** (comes out)

**Narra:** (puts him over his shoulder and walk toward the lake) I'm teaching you to swim


	16. Marry Me?

**Location: Lake, Deep Water **

Yuki, Lily, and Charlie are watching from shore.

**Narra:** (holding David by his stomach) ok, now just move your legs like this and your hands. yes that's it. now, I'm gonna let go ok.

**David:** wha-! (starts drowning)

**Narra:** (one feet away) come on, you can do it. just a little farther.

**David:** (begins swimming)

**Narra:** just a little more. (moves away slowly)

**David:** hel-!

**Yuki:** (moves toward the lake)

**Charlie:** no, he knows what he's doing.

**Yuki:** (sit back down)

**Narra: **(grabs David, holding him up) are you alright?

**David:** yeah

**Narra:** when you swim, don't open your mouth or water will go in. do you wanna try again?

**David:** uh, o-okay

**Narra:** (lets him go again)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Marry Me?**

There was a funeral for Sachi. Her family and everybody was there to pay there respect.

After the ceremony, Kagome stood before the stone engrave with Sachi's name. About twenty white roses lay before the grave. She lay down a purple rose.

Sesshoumaru place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sachi liked purple." She entwines her hand with him and they left together.

There was a funeral for the real Tsukumo Tama, some people tended. His body wasn't recovered so they buried an empty casket.

His case was resolved after a picture of the real Tsukumo was shown also they had to do a few DNA test etc etc.

A funeral was also made for Hitomi, sorta, only Tsuyu came since technically that was her husband.

* * *

Mayu, after her suspension, return to school. Rin was waiting for her by her locker. She ignored her all the way. 

Rin held out her hand and open it to reveal a small jar. "That other day, I'm sorry for hitting you. I was just angry and the pudding was an accident. I brought you some rubbing oil for your bruise. I hope you can forgive me."

Mayu stared at her. She hadn't done anything wrong. This girl is confusing. She took the bottle. "I didn't have a bruise," she said and walks away.

Rin looked up and smile.

(I hope you guys understand that part if not tell me.)

* * *

One Week Later. 

Everybody was at Inutashio's house, having dinner. Aww, doesn't it feel warm? It's like the house is glowing!

People have already eaten and sat happily in the living room, talking, but our two main guests aren't here.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood on the patio, holding hands. Geez, you think it was their first date.

He turned to her, really serious, well, more serious then he ever was. "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I know we haven't gone out that long…" drifting, drifting, drifting, and drifting. "Iwsondreroulduarrye?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Huh? I couldn't quite understand it."

He almost strangled himself! He took a deep breath and went down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pull out a red velvet box. Sesshoumaru popped it open and took her hand.

Inside was a big diamond on top of a gold ring.

"I love you with all my heart and we've been through so much together. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

(that part was sorta difficult to come up with.)

She gasps and was absolutely speechless, that she can only nod.

He smile and slip the ring onto her finger. Then he enveloped her in a thousand kisses.

(okay, I'm exaggerating there, but you know what I mean.)

They were so busy kissing they didn't realize the pack of people standing behind them until applauds was given.

They broke apart and Kagome blush deeply.

Rin ran to them. "Yeah, I'm gonna have a mommy!"

Inuyasha had a camera in his hand and was filming. "Kids, that's your arrogant stoic father and your beautiful mother. This is the first time I ever seen him so pink!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and chased him for the camera. Everybody laughed and sorta joined in for the game.

Sesshoumaru got his brother in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Ahhh, mercy mercy! Mom, dad, help!"

"Sorry, son, you're on your own," Inutashio said, laughing.

Kagome took the camera and began filming him. "And kids, this is your uncle Inuyasha!"

And everybody had a big laugh over it.

**THE END! **

Oh, yeah that thing about Sesshoumaru's middle name, if you guess the Guess Who right, I'll tell you. There's the remaining Guess Who? about the name of the potion that were used. 

* * *

**Charlie:** David learned how to swim and Lily was still gothic, but at least she was speaking to her father again. The dad was put back. I couldn't replace those happy memories so he and I had a talk. A private talk actually, but he now understood his children more etc. 

**Narra:** you're forgetting something

**Charlie:** oh yeah, about Narra's problem. (looks to him) you know the feeling when you made those children smile?

**Narra:** yeah

**Charlie:** and it makes you want to do it again and again?

**Narra:** yeah

**Charlie:** that's it.

**Narra:** huh? that's it?

**Charlie:** you work to make money to make them happy, but sometime you get so caught up in the work you start to only care what they have outside instead of what they have inside. you get me?

**Narra:** uh, yeah.

**Charlie:** well, ja ne everyone. hope you enjoyed the story! come on, Narra, I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen.

**Narra:** ugh, I hate ramen


End file.
